Kickin' It Yuki The Akita Inu
by amazoness23
Summary: COMPLETE: When Bobby Wasabi gets the Warriors a new dog, how will this puppy help them see what true loyalty means? And will some of the warriors start to realize their true feelings? Based on the movie Hachiko, just my version. Epilogue now up! Kim/Jack Rudy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for giving my fanfic a chance. This is my first one so please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. I only own the Akita Inu.**

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov<p>

Me and the gang walked into the dojo to find Bobby Wasabi and Rudy talking about something. Next to Bobby, was a large cage.

"Hey Rudy, Mr. Wasabi, we don't mean to be bothering you two, but can I ask you what's in that cage-like house thing?"

"Hey guys, me and Mr. Bobby Wasabi are here talking about his newest idea," Rudy explained.

"Well, what is it?" Milton asked.

"Why don't you show them Mr. Wasabi, it was your idea," Rudy answered.

"It'd be my pleasure. Kids, meet a new member of the warriors," he said as he opened the cage. "It's an Akita Inu."

We all looked inside the cage to see a little puppy. It ran out of the cage and jumped on Jerry.

"I'm guessing it likes you," Eddie stated.

"So Mr. Wasabi, why are you showing us this little guy?" Jack asked.

"Well, I wanted to capture the spirit of Japan, so I remembered that in the Wasabi Code, loyalty was one of the factors. Akita's are known for their loyalty and so—"

"You decided to get one, but what is it doing here?" I asked, interrupting him.

"If you'll let me continue little girl," he said annoyance clearly in his voice, at that I rolled my eyes, "I wanted to show you all what real loyalty means. Have any of you ever heard of the famous Akita Inu, Hachiko?" he asked.

We all shook our heads except Milton. "Yeah I've heard of him. He's famous because after his owner passed away, he would always wait at the train station for him to come back, since his owner was a professor at a university he had to take the train." We all nodded understanding why Hachiko would wait at the train station. "He waited nine years for owner to come back, but he never did. He died lying on his spot at the train station in March."

"Wow, I never knew that there were dogs that were that loyal, or that any dog would ever do that," I said, at that everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that we know why that puppy is here, are we suppose to take care of it?" Jack asked. It sounded like he wanted to hear that Bobby was too lazy to care for this new member.

"But of course, weren't you paying attention? I said that I got it to teach you what real loyalty is, but I will pay for all of its needs," Bobby answered.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Rudy asked, at that Jerry and Eddie perked up.

"Does it have a name?" they both asked at the same time.

"Can we call it Meatball?" Jerry asked, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"What kind of name is Meatball? Let's call it Rosalinda." Eddie said with a bit of confidence in it.

Why do I have a strange feeling he's going to name it after his dance teacher? Next thing you know they started to fight and we had to break them up. Jack and I flipped both of them and Milton picked up the puppy.

"Guys I think it'd be best if Mr. Wasabi named the puppy," Rudy said. Oh Rudy, he'll do anything to please Bobby.

"First of all, this little pup is a girl. Second of all, how about we all agree that her name is Yuki?" Bobby stated and suggested.

"That sounds like a nice name. What do you guys think?" I asked everyone. They all nodded.

"It's a great name Mr. Wasabi, but what does it mean?" Rudy questioned.

"It means brave and courageous in Japanese." Bobby answered happily. "Or it could mean snow."

"So if we're all suppose to take care of Yuki, how will it work?" Jack asked.

Everybody thought for a moment when Milton came up with an idea of course.

"We'll take turns; Yuki gets one week with each of us. Starting with Rudy." Milton explained.

"What! Why me first?" Rudy screamed.

"Because, we have to get permission from our parents." Eddie told Rudy, "Even Jerry understands that."

"What? Understand what? Is there something on my face?" Jerry asked, as he started to touch his face.

"Oh right, and Jerry, there isn't anything on your face," Rudy said.

"Alright then we'll ask our parents and get back to you tomorrow with the answers," I said as we all started to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for too much dialogue but it's a lot easier for me to explain the story in. I'll try to cut it down a notch in future chapters. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reviews! I'm going to go by days in chapters so you'll know how old Yuki is. I might do more than 1 day in a chapter. By the way she's 9 weeks old so remember to add on from that and her fur is like the regular japanese Akita's. Now on with the chapter!**

**P.S:** _Italics_ **are Kim's conscious and **underline** is Kim's thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov Day 1<p>

My mom and dad said that they wouldn't mind having a new friend in our home and that I can learn from this experience. So it's a yes for me. I fell asleep that night dreaming about Yuki, and all the wonderful times were going to have. Next thing you know, Jack pops into my dream. Jack and I are bathing Yuki. Jack was teaching me how to bathe a dog. I left to go get towels. When I come back I ask him if I could try. He nodded and I handed him the towel.

"Uh, Jack?"

"Yea-,"I spray him in the face with the hose.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, you are so DEAD!" Jack screamed as he started to chase me.

I dropped the hose and it started to create a puddle. Yuki sat there with her head tilted sideways slightly with a confused look. Since I wasn't looking at where I was running to, I fell into the puddle.

"Ha ha ha! That's what you get Kim. Ha ha ha! It's a little something I like to call karma!" Jack said through laughs.

I glared at him. He came over to help me up. When our hands made contact I felt a slight shiver go up through my arm. What is this feeling? He handed me a towel as we both started to laugh at all that's happened. Yuki came over still covered in shampoo.

"Sorry Yuki. Here," I said as I started to pick up the hose.

After I was sure all the shampoo was off of her, she started to shake her coat making Jack and I soaking wet.

"Thanks for the shower Yuki!" Jack exclaimed sarcastically. I handed him another towel.

"Thanks for teaching me how to bathe dogs," I told Jack happily.

"No problem. Any time you need help with dogs, I'm the one to call," Jack replied.

"Ha, that means a lot if I want to make Yuki happy."

"Ha ha, she's not that hard to work with. I should get going."

"Yeah it's getting pretty late, well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, well bye," Jack waved as he started to ride away on his skateboard.

"Come on Yuki, let's go inside." Yuki starts to walk with me, then she turns and starts running towards Jack.

"Jack!" He turns his head just as Yuki jumps on him. Yuki starts to lick him.

"I'll miss you too Yuki, but I promise that I'll see you tomorrow ok." He get's up and grabs his skateboard. He pet's Yuki then starts to ride off. He sure has a way with animals. Yuki stares at him for a moment before running back up to me.

"You have nothing to worry about Yuki. When Jack makes a promise he always keeps them," I said softly, trying to cheer her up. She makes a small whimper. "Yeah, I know, I already miss him to

**Thank you guys for reviews! I'm going to go by days in chapters so you'll know how old Yuki is. I might do more than 1 day in a chapter. By the way she's 9 weeks old so remember to add on from that. Her fur is orange and white. Now on with the chapter!**

**P.S:** _Italics_ **are Kim's conscious and **underline** is Kim's thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov Day 1<p>

My mom and dad said that they wouldn't mind having a new friend in our home and that I can learn from this experience. So it's a yes for me. I fell asleep that night dreaming about Yuki, and all the wonderful times were going to have. Next thing you know, Jack pops into my dream. Jack and I are bathing Yuki. Jack was teaching me how to bathe a dog. I left to go get towels. When I come back I ask him if I could try. He nodded and I handed him the towel.

"Uh, Jack?"

"Yea—" I spray him in the face with the hose.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, you are so DEAD!" Jack screamed as he started to chase me.

I dropped the hose and it started to create a puddle. Yuki sat there with her head tilted sideways slightly with a confused look. Since I wasn't looking at where I was running to, I fell into the puddle.

"Ha ha ha! That's what you get Kim. Ha ha ha! It's a little something I like to call karma!" Jack said through laughs.

I glared at him. He came over to help me up. When our hands made contact I felt a slight shiver go up through my arm. What is this feeling? He handed me a towel as we both started to laugh at all that's happened. Yuki came over still covered in shampoo.

"Sorry Yuki. Here," I said as I started to pick up the hose.

After I was sure all the shampoo was off of her, she started to shake her coat making Jack and I soaking wet.

"Thanks for the shower Yuki!" Jack exclaimed sarcastically. I handed him another towel.

"Thanks for teaching me how to bathe dogs," I told Jack happily.

"No problem. Any time you need help with dogs, I'm the one to call," Jack replied.

"Ha, that means a lot if I want to please Yuki."

"Ha ha, she's not that hard to work with. I should get going."

"Yeah it's getting pretty late, well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, well bye," Jack waved as he started to ride away on his skateboard.

"Come on Yuki, let's go inside," Yuki starts to walk with me, then she turns and starts running towards Jack.

"Jack!" He turns his head just as Yuki jumps on him. Yuki starts to lick him.

"I'll miss you too Yuki, but I promise that I'll see you tomorrow ok." He get's up and grabs his skateboard. He pet's Yuki then starts to ride off. He sure has a way with animals. Yuki stares at him for a moment before running back up to me.

"You have nothing to worry about Yuki. When Jack makes a promise he always keeps them," I said softly, trying to cheer her up. She makes a small whimper. "Yeah, I know, I already miss him to—"

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEE-*

"Stupid alarm clock," I muttered as I got up and out of bed.

While I was eating breakfast I was thinking about what happened in my dream. Did I really mean to say the last part of my dream? I missed Jack? I don't like Jack. We're best friends sure, but do I want us to be more?

_Yes you do!_

No I don't!

_Don't talk back, you know you do, that weird tingle feeling you get when your skin meet, you dreaming about him, biting your lip whenever you're nervous around him and finally blushing when he makes you embarrassed or in awkward moments between you and him._

All that happens and I don't even notice, wow my conscious is really smart. Besides even if I wanted to be more than best friends, I bet Jack wouldn't.

Would he? Well let's see, he always brings up that I have a crush on him, but why? Whenever I catch him red handed he turns away and is silent for a while, but why? Whenever I ask him if he wants to hangout he stutters his answer and his cheeks turn a light pink, but why? He always reminds me when that if I need someone to talk to he's there, but when he tells me that he says it differently. More softly, worried and concerned unlike when he says it to the others. That's all that I can think of. So does he want to be more than best friends? He treats me differently, like I'm a piece of glass. So fragile, delicate, and when isn't treated properly, ends up hurting you.

* * *

><p>Rudy's Pov<p>

"Arf! Arf!"

"I'm coming!" Rudy screamed. "Here you go your kibble and your water. And Tip-Tip don't you even think of taking any. You have your own."

"Meowwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Tip-Tip complained at the amount of food and water he was given. He was given half a can of cat food and a coffee cup filled with water.

"Hey, it's either that or nothing mister!" Rudy exclaimed as he went back to his office.

Tip-Tip growled at how horribly he was treated after that mutt, came along. He wasn't going to take this everyday; he was going to do something about this.

* * *

><p>Jack's Pov<p>

Thank goodness school was over. It was just as boring as any other day. But getting to go to the dojo after school and hanging out, doing the thing you love is something I never want to lose. As we walked in to the dojo we heard a fierce meow and a small whimper. We all ran to go see what has happened. I ran in front of a cowering Yuki in the corner.

"Bad Tip-Tip!" Everyone exclaimed as they all ran to get Tip-Tip out of the room.

They decided to leave him in the girls change room since there wasn't anything to wreck in there. I turned to see how Yuki was. She was whimpering and curled up in a ball. We have to teach this pup how to defend herself. I picked her up to see if Tip-Tip had hurt any part of her. Only small scratches but nothing to be worried about.

"Don't worry Yuki," I said smiling. "When someone hurts one of us they get hurt by all of us, so no worries anymore, alright?"

"Arf!" Yuki barked, and then started to lick my face.

"So, what did your parents say?" Rudy asked awkwardly.

"They all said yes. By the way Rudy, you should take better care of Yuki. You know how Bobby gets about the things that he owns," I told Rudy.

"Eh, right," Rudy blushed.

"Ok, now how about we figure out the schedule to take care of Yuki, and then we'll all go shopping for her needs with the money Bobby left us?" Kim said, trying to getting everything back on track.

"That sounds like a great idea, but I think we should leave Rudy here," I commented. Everyone gave me a confused look. "I think he has to figure out his problems with Tip-Tip."

Everyone nodded. Milton explained that we should each take of Yuki for one week and on the day it's someone else's turn they'll bring them here to the dojo, and after practice the next person takes her to their house. It was a pretty great idea.

"So who wants to go first?" Milton asked, looking around at everyone to see someone answer.

"I'll go," I said, as I raised his hand.

"Ok Rudy, Jack, next is?" Milton said, as he scribbled our names.

"No one, fine I'll go then," Milton said, voluntolling himself

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Jerry.

"I call last!" Kim and Eddie shouted.

"Best 2 out of 3, whoever wins gets to take care of Yuki last," Kim said, a determined look on her face.

"Uh, actually you know what, I'll go," Eddie said with a frightened face. Kim just smiled at him then rolled her eyes.

"Ok, the list is done. Now every time our turn is over we sign the paper with our initials. Easy enough to understand?" Everyone nodded.

"Ok let's start sparing. Kim and Jerry, Milton and Jack, and Eddie, you're with me." Rudy said, getting everyone back on track.

After practice, we all went to go get Yuki's things. We got her a lot of kibble, a red collar with her name on it, a leash, some toys, and she got her shots so we were basically done. Rudy apologized to Tip-Tip, for treating him horribly and promised that he will never do that again. We all said good bye to Yuki and went home. I can't wait until I get to take care of her. I've a got a surprise for her and everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, alert or fav!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov Day 7<p>

Jack has been popping up into my dreams more frequently. Did I really care about Jack that much? I mean we are best friends, but why do I want us to be more?

_Because you like him._

What, no I don't… Do I?

_Yes you do, but the real important question is, does he like you back?_

My conscious is right. I do like him, and I really hope he likes me back. That reminded me that he said that today he has to go home and get something before coming to the dojo. I wonder what he has to get.

* * *

><p>Jack's Pov<p>

I've been having these weird dreams lately. They're all about Kim these days, but why?

_Because you like her._

No I don't… Do I?

_Yes you do, but the real important question is, does she like you back?_

I can't believe I just had that talk with my conscience. But I really hope she likes me back.

I told the gang that I had to go home and get something. Kim had a curious look on her face and she should be. I can't wait to show everyone my surprise.

"Cole! Come on we gotta get to the dojo!"

As we stopped at the doors of the dojo I asked Cole if he's ready to go in. He nodded his head.

"Hey guys, get over here!" I shouted. I was so excited to see their faces.

"Arf!" barked Yuki as she jumped out of Kim's arms and ran up to Cole.

"Oh. My. God," Everyone said as they stared at Cole.

Cole looked at everyone. "Say hi to everyone Cole."

"Arf!" barked Cole as he went up to everyone and let them pet him.

"Jack you had a dog and never told any of us?" Eddie asked as he pet Cole.

"Yeah and the fact that it's an Akita too?" asked Jerry, who was slightly angry, but also very happy.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise. Cole wasn't ready to meet other people yet, and then Yuki came, so I thought that it would be great for Yuki to meet Cole the day I get to take care of her," I said out of breath.

"They look so cute together, don't you think?" Kim said not bothering to even listen to anything that I just said.

"So is it a purebred? And how old is it? It doesn't that much older than Yuki," Milton said as he examined Cole, then looked back up at me.

"He's three weeks older than Yuki. And yes he's a purebred like Yuki," I answered. "Cole how about you and Yuki go play over there, okay?"

Cole started to lead Yuki over to her play area.

"He's pretty smart Jack," Rudy complemented how Cole understood my words and didn't ignore them.

"Yeah, we share a special bond and would take a bullet for one another," I said smiling at how Cole treated Yuki. Even though he just met her, he treats her with a lot of respect like he does to most people.

"Alright let's get back to practice."

* * *

><p>"Alright and done," Rudy said as he finished signing his name on the list. "Take good care of her now."<p>

"Boy Jack, you sure got your hands full. Taking care of two dogs," Kim said as I got Yuki's things.

"What, you don't think I can handle it?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I rolled my eyes.

"Kay, Yuki, Cole, ready to go?" I got 2 barks. "Alright then let's go."

"Here let me help," said Kim as she took my wrist and grabbed Yuki's leash out of it. I got a weird shiver-like feeling when she touched me. I actually kind of liked it.

"You sure you can handle her?" I asked her with a concerned look.

"Yeah of course, how hard could she be?" she replied with a lot of confidence.

"Alright but be careful, puppies have a lot of excess energy," I warned her.

"Don't worry about me Jack, I can take it," she replied, a little annoyed.

I was wrong; she could handle the playfulness of Yuki. In fact she didn't even seem to care. Every time Yuki did something that people would usually find annoying, she found cute. I would smile every time she did that. That's the Kim that I like to see, always happy no matter what is happening. I guess I really do like Kim. She can make me smile any time, she takes any challenge and pulls through, and is very understanding and caring of the people dear to her. Yeah, that sounds about perfect.

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov<p>

I had a lot of fun walking with Jack, Cole, and Yuki. They made the walk feel so special, as if it was a moment to treasure, which it was. Every time Yuki would do something that most people would not take kindly, I would just smile at her. And every time I did, I could always feel Jack smiling back at me. I wish I could just tell him that I like him, it would be so much easier. You know what; I will tell him when the moment is right. Hopefully that's soon, because I feel like I could burst any moment. When we reached Jack's house I handed him Yuki's leash.

"I had a lot of fun walking with you guys," I said as I smiled at everyone.

"Yeah, we all had fun too," Jack smiled back.

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow," I said as I began to wave and walk away.

"Yeah, see ya," Jack said a little sadness in his voice. I wonder why?

As I walked home I thought about why Jack sounded sad. He was a lot happier when I was there, but when I said I was gonna leave he looked slightly disappointed. Just for a second though. He must like me then, but I'm gonna need more evidence than just that. Oh well, maybe I'll get some tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, alert or fav!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I need to finish my homework, my teacher is killing me. **

**Disclaimer: You know what mean.**

* * *

><p>Jack's Pov Day 14<p>

Yuki and Cole get along so well with each other. There's never any problem. It was so easy to handle Yuki as well. I hope Milton can handle her though.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so she likes her kibble dry. She takes walks at 7:00-7:15 a.m. and 7:45-8:00 p.m. She'll wake you up in the middle of the night, meaning that she wants to sleep on the bed and I potty trained her so she'll tell you that she has to go by barking and indicating outside," I said as I handed Milton Yuki's things.<p>

"Don't worry Jack, I'll take good care of her. You should be worrying about when Jerry and Eddie take care of her," Milton said trying to calm me down.

"True, but she's getting bigger and is a lot stronger now, so be careful when you're walking her. Oh, and make sure she's wearing her collar; she likes to wander a lot," I added, just to make sure.

"Jack, I think he get's the point. Anyways, we all know how much you care about Yuki, so don't worry because we'll do our best. Besides, you have Cole to take care of," Kim said.

* * *

><p>Day 21<p>

"See Jack, I told you I could take care of her!" Milton said with pride.

"Ok, so I might have been a little too cautious," I said feeling slightly embarrassed of the thought of me not being able to trust my friends.

"Alright Meatba—I mean Yuki, you ready to go?" Jerry asked. At this Yuki cocked her head sideways then barked happily.

"Great! Now what trick should I teach you first?" asked Jerry as he put his hand to his chin. Everyone face-palmed themselves.

* * *

><p>Day 28<p>

"Hey guys," I said as I brought Cole in as usual. Ever since Cole met everyone, I decided to bring him to the dojo from then on.

"Hey Jack look, I taught Yuki how to play dead!" Jerry exclaimed.

"So if everyone tells Yuki to play dead she will?" I questioned.

"Yeah, here you try Yuki up-up!" Jerry ordered. Automatically Yuki got up. "Good girl," Jerry said as he patted her head. "Alright Jack just call her name, then say play dead and when you want her to get up just call her name again."

"Alright sounds easy enough. Yuki, Yuki, play dead!" I said and just like that she looked as if she was dead. I was proud that Jerry could teach her in such a short amount of time. "Alright Yuki, up-up!"

"Arf!" Yuki exclaimed then jumped on me.

"Ha, Yuki get off me please!" I laughed as she started to lick my face.

"Rosalin—Yuki you're all mine this week," Eddie said as he attached the leash to Yuki's collar.

"Let me guess, you're gonna teach Yuki some tricks too aren't you?" Rudy asked sarcastically.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll just have to wait and find out," Eddie said as he dramatically walked out of the dojo with Yuki.

"Eddie you forgot Yuki's things," Kim said just before he walked out of the door.

"I knew that," Eddie said quickly as he grabbed Yuki's bag and raced outside.

"I have a feeling this is going to happen a lot more," Milton said before we all left.

* * *

><p>Day 35<p>

"Yuki bark!" Eddie called.

"Arf!" Yuki barked before getting a treat from Eddie.

"You guys shouldn't work her too hard. She's still just a puppy you know," Kim stated seeing how many times they told Yuki to do tricks.

Oh Kim, always putting something before you, like they're worth saving more than you. All I know is that I would give my life for you. Wait did I just think that? I've to do something about this before either she's taken, or I'll explode in front of everyone. I decided to pay attention to what was going on; since I was so quiet I should say something.

"So Kim, you ready to take care of Yuki?" I asked trying to act casual.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Yuki doesn't seem too hard to take care of," she replied.

"Just you wait Kim. She may seem really easy when you don't have to take care of her but trust me, during the 3-4 day you take care of her you'll be— actually you know what I'm going to let you figure that out on your own," I said smirking. I looked at the guys to see all of them smirking too.

"After day four we'll explain the rest," Milton said, trying to make sure she doesn't worry too much.

"Great. Thanks for the advice," Kim said as she walked out with Yuki and her things.

"I can't wait to see her on day 3 and 4. This is going to be one interesting week," Rudy said. At this we all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was short, I'm trying to do my best between homework and writing chapters.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Today is my birthday! But I'm not telling you guys my age.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It but I do own Yuki and Cole.**

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov Day 38<p>

Well it's the third day that I've taken care of Yuki now. I was having a blast. I don't think She's that hard to take care of. Anyway, since Jack wanted to 'make sure' I was taking good care of Yuki, we would always walk together. Just me, Jack, Cole, and Yuki. I have a feeling Yuki's little 'surprise' was coming up soon. I wonder what it is?

* * *

><p>Day 39<p>

Fourth day, and nothing unusual so far. The small talks Jack and I have are nice. Just about random things, some laughs here and there, the usual. But now I feel like every time Cole and Yuki get closer, so do Jack and I. It doesn't feel strange though, in fact it feels… good and right. Well it's almost 7 gotta go take Yuki for her walk.

"Hey Jack," I said as he waited for me outside.

"Hey Kim," he replied. "So did Yuki give you her little surprise yet?"

"No, in fact I don't even think it will happen, whatever it is."

"Oh, that's how it starts. Just you wait."

That got me even more curious, because he said it in an evil but sarcastic way, unlike everyone else. They just talk to me about and start laughing their heads off. Wonder why he's acting like this… After the walk, I had to give Yuki a bath. This is the first time I've ever bathed her, or well any dog in fact. Ahh, my head's starting to hurt. This feels like de ja vu. Maybe I should call Jack about it.

"Beep- Beep- Bee- Hello? Jack speaking."

"Hey Jack, it's Kim."

"Hey Kim, what's up? Is something wrong?" At this I laughed a little. He was always over-protective.

"The sky," I heard him laugh a little. "And I've got a little problem, it's Yuki an—"

"YUKI! Did something happen to her? Is she okay?"

"Jack calm down, she's fine. I just called to ask if you could come over and teach me how to bathe a dog."

"Oh. Okay, yeah sure. You had me going there for a second."

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't cut me off."

"Oh, haha sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay and you could bring Cole if you want to."

"Great meet you in about 10 minutes. Bye."

"Bye," I said before I hung up.

* * *

><p>Ding-Dong!<p>

"It's open!"

"Hey Kim, ready to learn to how to bathe a dog?"

"I guess so."

When Jack was teaching me, it went exactly the way it had been in my dream. Except for the fact that now Cole was there, so it was twice the mess and water.

_~Flash Back~_

_Me and him are bathing Yuki. Jack was teaching me how to bathe a dog. I left to go get towels. When I come back I asked him if I could try. He nodded and I handed him the towels._

"_Uh, Jack?" _

"_Yea—" I spray him in the face with the hose._

"_Kimberly Anne Crawford, you are so DEAD!" Jack screamed as he started to chase me._

_I dropped the hose and it started to create a puddle. Yuki sat there with her head tilted sideways slightly with a confused look. Cole decided to join the fun and decided to start to chase me too. Yuki would follow Cole anywhere so, she chased after him. It was quite a sight. Since I wasn't looking at where I was running, I fell into the puddle._

"H_aha! That's what you get Kim. Haha! It's a little something I like to call karma!" Jack said through laughs._

_I glared at him. He came over to help me up, when our hands made contact I felt a slight shiver go up through my arm. What is this feeling? He handed me a towel as we both started to laugh at all that's happened. Yuki came over still covered in just sat by Jack's side happily._

"_Sorry Yuki. Here," I said as I started to pick up the hose._

_After I was sure all the shampoo was off of her, she started to shake her coat making Jack and I soaking wet. At this Cole started to bark happily and roll on the floor._

"_Thanks for another shower Yuki!" Jack exclaimed sarcastically._

"_Another?"I asked as I handed him another towel._

"_Yeah that was sorta the 'surprise' we were all talking about."_

"_So you came anyways, even though you knew this was going to happen?"_

_He was silent for a moment before he answered, "Yeah, pretty much."_

"_Thanks for teaching me how to bathe dogs," I told Jack happily. "and the fact that you had to take another shower to do it."_

"_Anything for Yuki. Any time you need help with dogs, I'm the one to call," Jack replied._

"_Ha, that means a lot if I want to make Yuki happy."_

"_Haha, she's not that hard to work with. Anyways, I should get going."_

"_Yeah it's getting pretty late, well see you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, well bye," Jack waved as he started to ride away on his skateboard. Cole barked goodbye and caught up to him at a jogging pace right beside Jack. He sure was loyal._

"_Come on Yuki, let's go inside." Yuki starts to walk with me, then she turns and starts running towards Jack._

"_Jack!" He turns his head just as Yuki jumps on starts to lick him._

"_I'll miss you too Yuki, but I promise that I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He get's up and grabs his skateboard. He pet's Yuki then starts to ride off again. He sure has a way with animals. Yuki stares at him for a moment, and barks before running back to me. _

"_You have nothing to worry about Yuki. When Jack makes a promise he always keeps them," I said softly, trying to cheer her up. She makes a small whimper. "Yeah, I know, I already miss him too."_

_~End of Flash Back~_

I wonder what fate has in store for the both of us?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! That would be the best birthday present I could get!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or put this story on alert, it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Yuki and Cole.**

Kim's Pov Day 365

I can't believe it's been 1 whole year already. It feels like 2 weeks have only gone by. Well I can't wait for the surprise party we're throwing Yuki. It's gonna be at the dojo, the very first place we all met Yuki. I hope she likes-no loves it!

~At the Dojo~

Jack's Pov

"Shhh! Everyone hide! They're coming!" screamed Eddie as he dived to hide behind the mats.

Milton hid behind the training dummies, Jerry hide behind a wall, Rudy hide under the table and I hide behind one of the columns.

"I wonder why the lights are off Yuki?" Kim said in a signaling way, man we have to work on her lying. Even Yuki would be able to tell she's hiding something.

3, 2, 1

"Surprise!" we all exclaimed.

"Arf! Arf!" Yuki said thankfully.

"Happy birthday Yuki!" we all screamed.

Yuki was so happy, that she started to jump on everyone and like their faces, even Coles. As Yuki got off of everyone and started to calm down, Rudy suggested that we start to play the games. The first game was musical chairs.

"Milton, move this is my seat," said Eddie as he tried to shove Milton off.

"What are you talkin' about I sat down first then you started to shove me."

And that's how the rest of all the games went. It was either "Move, get off me, you're cheating, I was first, I should have won," and so on. All in all it was really fun. But when we got to the presents, it was a little more competitive.

"Ok, so how about we all go in the order that we take care of Yuki?" suggested Rudy as we all started to calm down from the arguing.

"Ok, so happy birthday Yuki, I hope you like it," said Rudy as he placed Yuki's gift in front of her.

It was the sock monkey chew toy that she really wanted weeks ago.

"Ok my turn," I said as I placed my present down in front of Yuki.

I got her a blanket that had a picture of all of us on it.

"Aww. Jack that's so sweet and cute!" cried Kim as she got a full glimspe of my present to Yuki.

I smiled at her as a thank you, and she smiled back. Man do I love that smile. She's really getting into my head a lot these days.

"Hope you like mine gift Yuki," said Milton.

He got her a pillow with her name stitched into it, but her name was written in japanese.

"I know you're gonna love my gift Yuki," said Jerry proudly.

"And why is that?" asked Kim.

"Because it was from me, so of course she's gonna love it."

Jerry gave Yuki a bone from a deers leg. I wonder how he got his hands on that thing.

"Ok. Eddie you're up." said Milton.

"Happy 1ST birthday Yuki."

Eddie's present to Yuki was a little red, black, yellow and orange ruffled salsa dog dress. Wow, I wonder why I'm not surprised.

"Yuki, I hope you like my gift," said Kim softly.

Kim pulled out a small little ribbon box from behind her and then opened it up to show six little rings all with different colours on them and with our names on them. She took Yuki's collar off and slipped each ring on to it.

"Now we'll always be with you even if we're somewhere far away from each other," said Kim, her eyes softened. "And you'll always be with us."

Kim got up and walked up to all of us and gave us each a ring, each with a colour that matched one on Yuki's collar. Rudy's was green, Milton's was yellow, Jerry's was orange, Eddie's was purple, Kim's was red and mine was blue. All of the rings had all of our names engraved in each one.

We then went through another licking round as Yuki jumped on us all again. This really has to be the best day she's ever had. It was the best day for all of us too.

**Sorry if it was short but I have so many projects that I could only update now. I also still have more projects to finish so don't expect me to update anytime soon, but I will. Just not soon. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since it's been a year since they got Yuki, I'm going to start the dates off by Y1 and the current number of days ever since. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, just Yuki and Cole.**

Kim's Pov Day Y1.7

Yuki is really growing on everyone and so is Cole. I know that if we were to lose any one of them, life would be different. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Yuki or Cole. Ok I would cry 'til my eyes were dry but you get the point.

I really think that everyone loved the gift I gave them all. I know I do. Our friendship will stay together no matter the distance apart we are from each other. I still remember the moment I put the rings on everyone. And when I gave Jack's ring I started to blush like crazy. I hope he didn't see me but then again I was tilting my head downwards so my hair would hide my face.

Ever since then Yuki and Cole wait for all of us outside the school. I'm not even sure how they tell the time. By the looks of it, it's by instincts. I love the fact that I'm always greeted by all of my friends after a long day of school. I just hope we can be like this forever.

~Ringggggggggg~

"Class dismissed."

"I'm so glad none of us have any homework," said Jerry.

"Why's that?" asked Milton.

"So we can spend more time with Yuki and Cole and work on our karate," explained Eddie.

"Let's just hurry up so we don't make Yuki and Cole wait," said Jack.

"Arf! Arf!" came two barks, one higher than the other.

"Hey you guys. You know I still wonder how you guys ever get out of the house or dojo," I said as I greeted Yuki and Cole with a pet on the head.

"Well they are pretty intelligent and loyal dogs," commented Milton.

"Yeah but you know every single time we tell them to go fetch, they never do," said Eddie as he remembered the time he, Milton and Jerry tried to teach them how to fetch. Let's just say that Jerry ended up getting a lot of grass and mud stuck between his teeth.

"Maybe when they think that we're loyal enough to them they'll fetch," suggested Jack.

"I wonder how long that will take," I said.

"Who knows but let's just try to spend as much time with them and work on our karate. Maybe sometime in between all that we'll prove to be loyal enough," replied Jack.

"Yeah maybe we will," I answered. "Maybe we will."

**I just felt like writing today, sorry if it's really of short I rushed through it. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Yuki and Cole.**

Kim's Pov Y1.14

Jack and I are getting closer everyday now. It's hard because both of us are too scared to admit feelings to each other. I just wish someone would say something. Definitely not me, I know that as a fact.

"Oh Yuki if only you could understand what I'm going through," I said as I petted Yuki whose head was lying on my lap as her body was lying on the rest of my bed.

Yuki only whimpers as a response.

Oh yeah, everyone decided that I should take care of Yuki full time, since we're both girls and besides she did get along with me more than everyone else. So it was a pretty quick vote. Besides, I've always wanted a dog and Yuki was perfect.

~Ringgggg~Ringgggg~

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim want to take Yuki and Cole out for a walk?" it was Jack.

"Sure. We're really bored anyway," I said.

Wait did Jack just ask me out? And did I just agree to it? Well this is going to be one heck of walk.

"Great. Cole and I will be there in a sec. See you soon, oh and Yuki too," Jack said.

"Ok, See you later," I said as I ended the call, "Well Yuki, how about a walk with Jack and Cole?"

At this Yuki rose her head up and barked happily as she suddenly started to wag her tail. This happens every time I bring up the name Cole. Those two are just so cute, ah good old puppy love.

~Ding-Dong~

"Well it looks like they're here Yuki, ready to go?"

"Arf!" barked Yuki happily.

"That's what I thought," I said as I smiled at Yuki's behavior.

Jack's Pov

Man, I can't believe it was that easy to just ask Kim to go on a walk with Cole, Yuki and I. I should ask her more. Maybe this walk will be the time I told Kim how I actually felt about her. Today is the day. I can take out ninjas, so why couldn't I just confess to Kim? I mean how hard could it be?

The door opens to reveal Kim's perfect face and a happy Yuki.

"Hey ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep," replied Kim as she stepped out of the door.

"Great, so want to walk through the park or go through the intersections then grab something to eat?"

"How about intersection, eat then park and home?"

"Sounds great, now let's go before it gets too dark."

As the foursome walked through the busy streets they decided to go get so cheeseburgers at White Castle's.

"So how many cheese burgers are you gonna order?" Kim asked as we tried not to bump into people.

"I don't know, maybe 10-20 I guess."

"Somehow that doesn't sound surprising."

Yuki caught sight of a cat and wanted to go and chase after. Kim couldn't get a good grip of the leash so Yuki was running across the street after the cat free and loose.

"Yuki wait!" cried Kim, as she tried to run after Yuki.

Yuki about 6 meters ahead, heard her and started to run back. But just as Yuki was almost at Kim a truck driver came out of nowhere and was gonna hit Kim.

"Kim get outta the way!" I cried, my legs felt like frozen jelly stuck to a plate. I wouldn't make it in time, Kim might not make it in time…

"Arf, Arf!" cried Cole.

Just as Yuki made to it Kim, she heard the honk of the truck driver coming right at her.

"Yuki get down!" she yelled quickly, as she covered as much of Yuki as she could.

"KIMMMMMMMMMM!"

**OMG! Kim is gonna get hit by a truck. I'm sorry I left you guys on a cliff hanger but that's what makes stories more interesting. I'll try to update soon but I have so many test and projects and the teacher gives us homework too, so it's even worse. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I haven't udated in so long, my teacher kept on giving us project after project.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, or alerted this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, only Yuki and Cole.**

Jack's Pov Y1.14

I can't believe I just stood there. I just watched Kim and Yuki get hit by a truck. What kind of a friend am I?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The truck ran over Yuki and Kim. After the truck driver passed I ran to go help Kim and Yuki out, Cole following right behind me.

"Kim, Kim, are you okay? Say something!" I asked as I gently nestled her head in my lap.

Yuki crawled out from under Kim and tried standing up but stumbled to her left. Luckily, Cole was there to balance her before she fell. Yuki had a broken left fore leg. Kim on the hand looked like she had a broken left arm and two broken legs.

"Agn." came a sound from under me.

"Don't worry Kim I'm here, you'll be okay now," I answered softly, just as Yuki came over and gently lied beside Kim. I couldn't help but smile.

"Jack?"

"Don't worry Kim I'm here."

"Is Yuki ok?"

"She's just fine, thanks to you," I said with a smile. "I'll call the ambulance now, so just relax and just try not to move."

Kim nods as she justs starts to pet Yuki with her left arm.

Kim's Pov Y1.21

It's been a week since the accident and everyone came to visit whenever they could. Jack, Yuki and Cole come to visit the most. Yuki is doing well she doesn't have any broken bones or anything. Jack though is a little more over-protective ever since I got hit by the truck.

"Hey Kim," greeted Jack as he walked into the room.

"Hey."

"You feel any better?"

"Yeah, my right-arm is healing quickly, but my left leg is taking it's time. The doctor said I could get out of this place by next week," I replied as Yuki jumped on to the right side of the bed.

"That's great to hear. You should've seen what Milton, Eddie and Jerry, did to your locker. It's cover in paper that's signed by pratically the whole school. And people even put flowers in front of it."

"Really? People did that? I didn't do anything special, I just risked my life for a friends." I said as Yuki put for head on my lap, a sign that she wanted to be petted. So I start to gently move my left hand over her bright, healthy, soft coat.

"That's what is so special. The fact that you would actually die instead of a friend. Most people would let someone die other than themselves. You did something that made people think twice. And that fact that it was you made it even more special." Jack replied with a smile and a small blush. I couldn't help but blush a little about his comment at the end too.

"Thanks Jack. That really means a lot, coming from you." I said as I was trying to bring my blush down. I could see Jack trying to do the same. I think to make this moment not so akward is to bring something up. Uh, what is there to say?

"So what homework did we get today?" I said casually.

"The usual math."

"Was it easy or hard?"

"That depends, I understand math enough to get an average mark. But you understand it enough to take A.P. math."

"So, easy then?"

"I guess."

"So what do we have to do?

~2 hours later~

"Well we're done here. We should get going before it gets too dark."

"Yeah that's a good idea," I said as I pet Yuki and Cole before they leave. "Take care you two. And behave for me alright?

"Well bye Kim, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, and Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything," Jack's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"No problem Kim, anytime," he tried to say casually and left.

"Haha, oh Jack," I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! We're getting report cards next week, so the teachers are giving us assignments that are due soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved or alerted!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. Except for Yuki and Cole.**

Jack's Pov Y1.21

Yes! Today is the day that Kim can finally get out of the hospital! Now I can finally take her on that date that we didn't finish. A walk to White Castle's, with Yuki and Cole, a nice walk through the park and then take her home. Wait a minute did I just call that a date? _I must be really falling for Kim. Well at least now I know why I act so strange around her sometimes. This is so strange; it feels like a ton of weights were lifted off my shoulder, must be because I just admitted that I really like Kim._

"Hey Yuki! Hey Cole!" I said as I walked out of the school and was greeted by the two best friends in the world.

"Hey!" cried Jerry.

"Wait up Jack!" cried Milton.

"I can't even keep up," complained Eddie.

"So are we all going to go get Kim out of the hospital?" asked Jerry.

"Of course you guys can! We are best friends after all!" I answered with a smile.

"Great, so how do we get there?" asked Milton.

"Please don't tell we have to run or walk there," Eddie said between breaths.

"Well we could either take the bus or ask Rudy to drive us their."

"Let's ask Rudy. I'm pretty sure he wants to see Kim get out of the hospital too," replied Milton.

"Alright so it's settled. Let's go to the dojo and ask Rudy."

"Can we please walk there?" Eddie asked, dripping in sweat.

~At the Dojo~

"Hey Rudy!" cried Jerry.

"Hey what's up guys?" asked Rudy as he steped out of his office and closes the door behind him.

"Can you take us too the hospital, Kim's getting out of it today, so we can go pick her up," answered Milton.

"Yeah sure, anything for a friend."

~At the Hospital~

"Hi we're here to check Kim Crawford out."

"It says here she is able to leave today but with crutches," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Rudy as we all headed to Kim's room.

Knock Knock

"Come in."

"Hey Kim we're here to take you back home."

"Finally. I hated staying in bed for two weeks."

"Well now you don't have to, 'cause we're are going to go celebrate!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Celebrate for what?" asked Milton.

"Kim leaving the hospital and risking her life to save Yuki's," Eddie explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Milton said.

"So where are we going?" Kim asked while Rudy helped her get out of bed.

Jack walked over and gave Kim her crutches. "I think we should go to the White Castle's down the street."

"Thanks," said Kim with a smile. All Jack had to do was smile back, saying no problem through the smile.

"Alright, let's go then. All this running and walking has made me hungry," Eddie said as he quickly made his way to open the door.

~On the way to White Castle's~

Kim's Pov

While we were all sitting in Rudy's van, I asked everyone about the latest news going around the school.

"Well, everyone is calling you a hero," Milton said.

"They decorated your locker with flowers, card, gifts, etc," Eddie added.

"But I've heard some people say things like _"Who would do that for a dog, I know right. Who would want to get hit by a truck instead of someone else," _stuff like that." Jerry answered.

All I could do was sit there and make my hands in to fists. I swear if I found out who said those things about Yuki, I would exploded right in front of them.

"But," said Jack as he put a hand over one of my fists as he saw how angry I was. "I've also heard people say _"Wow Kim is so brave. I wanna be just like her someday. This is a story that everyone should know about. She should be famous. They should write a book about her. She should be given an award. After hearing this story I will always put someone before me." _and that she's amazing."

I started to blush so hard that even people from outside the van would be able to see me blush. I looked over at Jack to see if he really meant it. The look in his eyes was sincere, truthful and something else but I couldn't name it. He also had a very light shade of pink on his cheeks. I smiled at him saying thanks through the smile. He smiled back saying… well I'm not sure. The smile meant no problem of course, but like the look in his eyes, something else that I just couldn't name.

"Well we're here," said Rudy as he parked.

"Great now let's go eat," said Eddie who was ready to jump out of the car and run inside to stuff his face.

"Ha ha."

"What's so funny?" asked Jack as he helped me out of the van.

"The look on Eddie's face after he just said let's eat," I replied as Jack made sure that I wouldn't fall.

"Ha ha, that was funny."

**Please review, fav or put this story on your alert! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kim's Pov Y1.21

White Castle's was such a blast with all of my friends. Eddie, Jerry, Jack, Rudy and Cole had a contest to see who could eat the most burgers. Milton, Yuki and I were all cheering 'Chug! Chug!' It turns out that Cole could eat the most. Eddie, Jerry, Jack and Rudy almost fainted from eating so much. I almost fell down from laughing.

"That was the best time I'd ever had!" I said as we all walked out of White Castle's.

"Same goes for all of us," said Jerry.

"Ok, so let's go home it's getting late," said Rudy.

"Yeah, my parents would freak out if I don't get home soon," commented Eddie.

"Same here," added Milton

"I'll drop off Jerry and Milton first, since they live the closest to White Castle's. Then Eddie and then Jack and Kim, since they live the farthest from here but live on the same street," Rudy said as we all got into the van.

Jack helped me get in, since I had trouble getting in because of the crutches. He told me to step in with my non-broken leg, while he held me by the waist for balance. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink but it was barely noticable. He then helped me get in while Milton held my crutches. Once he made sure that I was in my seat and safe, he passed me my crutches. I put them on the ground in front of me so it would fit in Rudy's van.

"Thank you Milton, Jack."

"No problem," said Milton.

"Any time," answered Jack.

One by one, we left Rudy's van… Once we reached me and Jack's street, Jack said that Rudy could drop us off here and that he would walk me home.

"Only if Kim's ok with it," replied Rudy as he turned in my direction waiting for an answer.

"Sure."

Jack and Rudy helped me out of the van, making sure I was alright and didn't put any pressure on my injured leg. Yuki stood by my side, ready to steadied me in case I started to fall or lean to one side. Cole stood by Jack, making sure that he was safe.

"Bye Rudy," I said as I waved goodbye.

"See you," said Jack, also waving.

"Bye guys, and Yuki, Cole, make sure nothing happens to these two," said Rudy before he drove away.

While walking to my house, Jack and I were talking about the craziest things that happened at school, how Yuki and Cole would always walk Jack to school and wait for everyone outside at the end of school.

"So how's Yuki been? Has she been behaving?"

"Of course Yuki's been behaving. It's just that she has been barking, whining and is really irritated lately."

After hearing this, I was dumbfounded. Yuki was acting like that. My Yuki?

"We should take her to the vet," I said with concern and worry.

"Sounds like a good idea. When should we go?"

"You want to come?"

"Yuki is like family. I will always be there for her."

It took me a mintue to absorb what Jack just said. I stopped walking. Yuki stopping beside me. I looked down at her. She barked happily. I smiled back.

"Tomorrow would be nice," I replied softly, still smiling at Yuki.

"Alright, tomorrow it is then."

Jack's Pov

As we reached Kim's house I started to think now would be a good time to tell her. _Tell her what?_ said my conscious. Tell her that I like her. Well here goes. For once my conscious had nothing to say back.

I helped Kim up the stairs of her porch.

"Thank you," she said.

She was about to walk in to her house with Yuki. It's now or never.

"Hey, Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

I walked up to her. Our faces only a few inches away.

"I-I like you."

Kim stood there shocked. I knew it. She would never feel the same way. She was way out my league.

"I get it. I guess I'll go now," I said as I turned and walked away. Cole whimpering, feeling sorry for me.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"I like you too."

I stopped walking. I turned to see if she meant. Her eyes said I mean it. I walked back up to her.

We just stared at each other. Again inches away. We both started to lean. It wasn't long until our lips met. It was the best day of my life.

Kim pulled away and smiled. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we now? Still friends or more?"

"Well that depends. What do you want to be?"

"More."

"Me too."

"So now we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Pretty much."

"When are we gonna tell the guys?"

"How about the next time we all meet?"

"That sounds nice."

"Kim is that you?" called Mrs. Crawford.

"Coming mom! Well I gotta go, see you tomorrow," she said as she quickly ran inside, Yuki right behind her.

I chuckled. Life is sure strange. I tell Kim I like her, she likes me back. We kiss, becoming boyfriend-girlfriend, then she runs inside her house.

"Did you hear that Cole? Kim and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now!"

"Arf!" answered Cole panting and wagging his tail happily.

"Life sure is one heck of a thrill ride."

**It's a P.A day! Which means I have time to update! Review please! Fav and Alert too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, alerts, or favs! This chapter was originally gonna just be Kim, Jack, Cole and Yuki going to the vet but Blackbeltboyz101 asked if I could include Kim and Jack telling the gang about them dating. I thought about and thought that it would work perfectly! So thanks Blackbeltboyz101 for that idea!**

Kim's Pov Y1.22

I woke up this morning feeling great. Last night Jack and I kissed and became boyriend/girlfriend! But I also woke up this morning feeling like I forgot I had to do something. I looked at Yuki sleeping peacefully on my bed. Oh yeah, Jack and I have to take her to the vet today. It's a good thing Yuki doesn't mind the vet.

"Yuki, wake up. We have to get ready to take you to the vet," I said very softly.

Yuki twiched her ear towards me slightly. She then opened her eyes and got up. She yawned and then came up to nudge me gently. I hugged her while laughing slighly.

"Good morning to you too. Now come on, today is the day we find out why you're acting so strange these days."

"Arf!"

I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower while she went outside to do her business. After I was done my shower, I put on a new set of clothes. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair. I made sure I was looking nice enough to be seen in public, then let Yuki in. I brushed her teeth, combed her fur a bit, and got rid of everything attached to her fur.

"There all done. Ready to go?"

"Arf!"

"Then let's go."

Right before I opened the door, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see my boyfriend standing there with a smile.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," I said as I walked up to hug him. As I pulled away he quickly kissed me. I smiled.

"Ready to go to the vets?"

"Yep," I answered.

~At the Vet~

While we were waiting to be called in, we talked about all the strange things that Yuki has been doing these days.

"Well she doesn't want to run, walk or stand much. Just lie down and relax."

"Yeah and when she does have to walk, she either walks slowly or whines about not wanting to move."

"That's not the happy, excited Yuki that I know," said Jack as he gently pet Yuki then Cole behind the ear.

"When did she first start acting like this?" I asked.

"I guess you could you could say she started to act like this before the accident, but even more after the accident and now."

I stared at Yuki. What has gotten into her? I hope she isn't very sick or anything.

"Yuki," called the vet.

As we all walked in, she told Yuki to go up on to the table. Yuki whined a bit but got up anyway.

"Let's take a look at her eyesight, heartbeat, blood level, weight, fur and then we'll talk about anything else about Yuki."

We nodded in agreement.

"Her eyes are a little tired looking, her heartbeat is going slightly over the normal pace, her blood level is slightly over the usual too, last time she came here, she weighed around 85 pounds now she is waying around 97. Her fur though is in very good condition."

Jack, Cole and I went silent. What does this mean?

"Well this can only mean one thing," said the vet seriously. "Congradulations! Yuki is pregnant!"

I almost fell over, if it weren't for Jack catching me.

"How many weeks has she been like this?" asked Jack since I was too shocked to say anything.

"Well looking over her results 7 weeks."

Once I regained my voice I tried asking a question, "And when do they arrive?"

"She's due in two weeks."

"Thanks doc, I guess will be going now," said Jack as he dragged me out.

"Wait," I said stopping, "Are the pups healthy?"

"Well we could do an ultra sound right now if you want?"

"That would be nice."

We followed her into a white room with a table like the other room, but beside the table was a big moniter with a scanner thing beside it. On a separate, smaller table, there were a box of plastic gloves and a bottle of special cream or lotion.

"Yuki please get on the table again," asked the vet nicely. This time Yuki didn't whine. "Now, I am going to put a special cream over your stomach so we can see your pups alright?"

"Arf," barked Yuki slightly scared.

As the vet appplied the cream gently, I walked up to Yuki, petting her gently, letting her know that we're right here and that it's going to be alright. Cole barked a reassuring bark. I smiled at Yuki, then Cole and Jack.

"Alright now are you all ready to see your future family?"

We all nodded.

"Alright here goes," said the vet as she turned on the scanner thing and started to move it around over Yuki's stomach.

I squealed in surprise as we saw our future family. They were so tiny! Yuki and Cole relaxed seeing that no one was hurt. Jack smiled from ear to ear. But then something hit me.

"Hey, um, who is the dad of Yuki's pups?" I asked, if I didn't know I would go crazy. Yuki was like a sister to me.

"I thought it was obvious. It is this handsome soon-to-be father right here."

We all turned our attention to Cole. Cole slightly backed up, afraid that we would go crazy over him.

"Cole, you're gonna be a father!" shouted Jack happily and hugged him.

Cole slightly stunned at Jack's response, just went with it.

"Are the pups all healthy?"

"Yep, every 7 of them."

"Woah, that's a lot of mouths to feed Yuki," said Jack.

"So are there any specific things we have to do?"

"Well, you have to make sure that no male is there when Yuki is giving birth. Get a bed that could fit Yuki and several tiny pups. If you don't know what to do just call and I'll be right over."

As we left the vet, I asked Jack if we should tell everyone the good news.

"Of course we should! Yuki is going to have a family and the other half of her family has the right to know what has happened to another family member," he replied.

I went silent for a while.

"You mean… like how we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

He paused, then spoke. "If you're up to it, then I'm game."

"I think you're right, family has the right to know."

As we walked in the dojo, we greeted eveyone.

"So what's up?" asked Jerry.

"Well, the thing is that… Yuki is going to have puppies!"

Everyone looked shocked.

"Who's the father?" asked Milton.

"Cole," Jack said simply.

Everyone ran up to congradulate the two. After Rudy was done congradulating them, he annouced that he would tell Bobby Wasabi right away.

We were all talking about what we should name the pups, when Rudy suddenly ran out of his office.

"Bobby says that he'll be here when Yuki is having her pups,"

I smiled. Bobby is coming to see his dog (mine too, but legally his) and her pups.

"By the way, how many pups is she having?" asked Eddie.

"7," I replied proudly.

"So we get to name 7 puppies," said Milton.

"Well that depends on who picks the pup."

"There are seven so…" said Jerry dozing off trying to think of an answer.

"Everyone would get one, including Bobby."

"I'm calling mine Rosalinda!" shouted Eddie.

"I'm calling mine Meatball!" shouted Jerry.

"You can call your pup whatever you like," said Jack trying to calm them down.

"So do you guys have any more important news for us?" asked Rudy.

"Well…"

"Me and Kim are uh, what you call, boyfriend and girlfriend," said Jack quietly.

Everone was quiet.

"So… you two are dating now?" asked Jerry.

We both nodded.

"Finally!" yelled everyone, as the threw their arms up in the air.

Me and Jack were confused. What did they mean 'finally'?

"We thought you two would never get together," exclaimed Eddie.

"Yeah, we could clearly see the way you two acted around each other," said Rudy.

Me and Jack blushed scarlett red. We both understood that we never new our signs were so obvious.

"Well, all in all, we're just happy for you two," said Milton as everyone nodded and smiled at us.

Both Jack and I let out a sigh of relief.

"We thought you guys would freak out, because well, I don't even know," explained Jack.

"Why would we freak out?" asked Jerry.

"Yeah, we're all friends here," Eddie said.

"Isn't that what friends are suppose to do? Be happy for their happy moments and feel sympathetic if it isn't one of them?" questioned Milton.

"How about we just agree that we should all be happy from now on?" said Rudy.

"I like that."

"We all do," said Jack.

"Arf!"

"Arf!"

We all laughed, this turned out to be another one of the best days of my life.

**Hope you liked it! Review, alert or favourite! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Not as many reviews last chapter but anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or faved!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Yuki and Cole and their future pups! **

Jack's Pov Y1.35

It's been two weeks. Any time now and Yuki could go into labor and give birth to her pups. After everyone found out that Yuki was going to have pups, the day after we all went to go get supplies. Collars of our choice, leashes, bowls, beds, whatever we needed for our arriving guests.

Cole seemed really nervous, but whenever he saw Yuki, he would cheer up immediately. Just like Kim and I. Seeing the one we love the most makes our whole day.

We all met at Kim's house, so Yuki wouldn't have to stress moving, since she has 7 pups ready to come out any second in her stomach. We all started to talk about what gender of pup we wanted.

"I want a boy, so I could call him Meatball," said Jerry. "But if I have to get it a girl it wouldn't matter, cause then I could call her Snow for her beautiful fur."

"How do you know it's going to be beautiful?" I asked.

"Have you seen how clean Yuki and Cole's fur is? You'd be crazy to not call it beautiful. Not to mention how soft and how white and orange it is," Jerry answered proudly.

"Well you were the only one who would actually offer to give them the bath and comb their fur," I replied. Jerry answered with a smug smile.

"I want a girl, so I can name her a beautiful name like Rosalinda, just like she is," said Eddie. "But if I have to get a boy I'll name him Drew."

"I don't care which one I get," said Milton. "As long as I can make him/her happy."

"Aww, that's so sweet Milton," Kim said with a smile, while leaning on my shoulder.

"Which gender do you want?" I asked Kim.

"Hmmm, I really don't care. All know is that I'm going to call that pup a name that I like or is very unique," Kim answered. "What about you?"

"Doesn't really matter does it? I mean it's one of Yuki and Cole's pup, what's not to like about any of them?"

All of us laughed, knowing how true my comment was.

Ding Dong~*

"Must be Bobby," said Rudy excitedly. "I'll get it." He jumped out of his seat on Kim's sofa and ran to the door. He didn't want to keep him waiting of course.

"Hello! Nice to see you again ," greeted Rudy.

"Ha ha. Please Rudy, just call me Bobby," chuckled Bobby.

"Uh yeah, sure sure," answered Rudy in a daze.

"Anyways, how is my akita doing?" asked Bobby as he plopped down on Rudy's seat. Of course it didn't bother Rudy.

"She's doing fine, just resting in her room," I answered.

"Well now, her own room, she must be treated like a celebrity around here," Bobby replied. "Just as she should be."

We all smiled. Anything for a friend, no more than that, a sister.

"So Bobby, what gender do you want?" asked Jerry.

Bobby went silent for a moment trying to understand what Jerry just asked him. "Uh, excuse me?"

"He meant what type of gender would you like your pup to be. Also what would you like to call it?" explained Milton.

"Well I guess I would like a boy. I would call him… Tsume,"

"Why Tsume?" asked Eddie curiously.

"Well because it means claw in japanese," he answered.

"And if it's a girl?" asked Kim.

"I guess Amy," he stated simply

"So I'm guessing you're a big fan of the language?" I asked.

"Of course, and the culture. It is just so beautiful," he answered happily. "What would you call yours?"

Me, Milton and Kim were in a deep thought. Milton answered first. "If it's a girl Karie, a boy, Tane."

"Ah nice choice of names. Tane that fits," Bobby replied.

"Tane meaning?" Kim asked.

"That's TAH-NAY not Tane," Bobby corrected. "And it means kind in japanese."

"I was just asking no need to get all dramatic," replied Kim annoyed. We all know how Kim likes to be right, everyone but Bobby.

I got this feeling though that Kim didn't trust Bobby with one of Yuki and Cole's puppies. I think it might be because out of the whole time we had Yuki, he never visited us once. He didn't even care if Cole was the father. I thought i would've had to protect Cole from Bobby's complaining. He just suddenly walked in saying I'll be their for _my_ akita's pups. Just like he did when he just walked in and told us all to take care of Yuki. Now that I think about it, does he doesn't even know about the incident when Kim risked her life for Yuki. My blood started to boil just as hot as Kims.

"Anyways," I said wanting to change the mood quickly. "Milton, you know japanese?"

"Only a little, I took a summer class on it when I was in 7TH grade," Milton said.

"I would call it Shinzo, if it's a girl and Ryo if it's a boy," Kim answered.

"Shinzo could mean heart and Ryo as in cool," translated Milton.

"I would call it Rhoko if it's a girl and Kiba if it's a boy," I answered after deep in thought.

"Kiba as in fang," Milton said, while Bobby nodded approvingly.

"I'd call her Liri or him Dilan," Rudy said suddenly.

"Rudy!" shouted Kim, "You gave us all a heart attack!"

At least she didn't add we forgot you were even here, or else she would've wiped that smile off his face. He would've been wearing his crying boots again. Been there and don't plan on going back.

Suddenly we heard a howl of pain.

"Yuki! I'm coming!" cried Kim as she shot up the stairs.

"I'll call the vet," I said and quickly grabbed the phone.

**Could you guys answer my question below?:**

**What name do you want to call the pups the most? Choose one from each person and no you can't suggest other names.**

**Hikaru (girl) – Kim**

**Ryo (boy) – Kim**

**Meatball (boy) – Jerry**

**Snow (girl) – Jerry**

**Rosalinda (girl) – Eddie**

**Drew (boy) – Eddie**

**Karie (girl) – Milton**

**Tane (boy) – Milton**

**Rhoko (girl) – Jack**

**Kiba (boy) – Jack**

**Tsume (boy) - Bobby**

**Amy (girl) - Bobby**

**Liri (girl) - Rudy**

**Dilan (boy) - Rudy**

**Remember only one choice per person listed in the names above. Write it in your review don't pm me or I'll get confused. Review, alert or fav!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The votes are in! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was adding up the votes but didn't get a lot, then I bruised both of my wrist and a thumb from volley-ball (the things we do for such a great sport), so I couldn't type for a while. I see that a lot of people read this story but don't review. That makes me sad, but happy too, because people at least gave this story a chance. Thank you anyways to all who read, review, added this to their alert or favourited! Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own Yuki, Cole and their pups only!**

Kim's Pov Y1.35

I quickly ran upstairs and rushed to Yuki's room, which was the small room connected to mine. As I ran upstairs I heard Jack say that he would call the vet. As I walked in the room I tried to comfort Yuki by saying soft and gently words like you're going to be fine, it's alright, I'm here for you, and you can do this. After a while I decided to go get a warm towel to put near Yuki so when the pups arrive they arrive into a warm and safe world.

As I was placing the towel down I heard foot steps of someone coming up the stairs, quickly after that, someone walked into my room/Yuki's room. I turned around to see the gently and concerned face of Yuki's vet, Miss Brooks.

"How is she?" asked said vet.

"She's breathing slightly faster than usual, and howling and whimpering in pain," I answered with worry.

Miss Brooks saw how scared I was. "Don't worry Kim, Yuki and her pups are going to make it. Yuki is in the best condition ever, and because of her great health Yuki and her pups are going to be just fine. And you know what?"

I hesitated a bit before answering her, "What?"

"They are going to be okay because of you and your friends."

I was shocked, a smile growing on my face slowly. What snapped me out of it was Yuki's howl.

"Right, thanks Miss Brooks, I feel a lot better now," I replied with more confidence this time. We then went back to prepare the birth of Yuki's pups.

Jack's Pov

All of us sat outside Kim's room waiting for the news on how Yuki is, and her pups. Cole and I, sat closest to the closed door. Beside us in order from my right were, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy and then Bobby.

Cole was whimpering and had his head down, worrying like crazy over Yuki and his arriving children. I ran my hand comfortingly through his fur. He turned his head slightly to look at me. The look in his eyes were a thankful. He must have been thankful for the fact that everyone was here to comfort him, especially me, since I was his best friend. I smiled back, and kept running my hand through his fur.

Suddenly we all heard a howl, all of us jumping, and taking a step forward, in case something happened inside. I then felt a little vibration in my pocket. I took out my phone and read the text from Kim.

_Kim: Yuki's first pup just came, it's a girl._

I smiled and looked at everyone.

"Well?" stated Jerry.

"What does it say?" continued Eddie.

"Yuki's first pup just arrived, it's a girl," I replied proudly.

Everyone started happy dancing and cheering. I smiled. "Guys, this isn't over. There's still 6 more pups to go."

That's when everyone sat back down and waited. That's how it went on for 7 hours.

Yuki's first pup was a girl, with orange and white fur. The second was a boy, with deep orange fur and light white fur. The third was a pure white fured boy. The one after, a girl, was a pure white pup except for the orange fur on it's paws, tail and ears. The next pup also a girl, had very white fur but with a light orange on it. The last two were boys. One had orange and white fur but he had a tuff of white running through his front paw. The last pup had white all over except for tail. All in all, they were born healthy and beautiful.

We all smiled at the beautiful batch of pups Yuki had given birth too.

"So how many weeks before we have to find them new homes?" asked Bobby.

"Around 8-9 weeks," replied Miss Brooks.

"I guess I'll be staying here for a while then," stated Bobby.

"In 3 weeks take these pups over to the vet and I'll give them there shots," Miss Brooks said to Kim and I.

"Got it," we both replied. We then went back to staring at the new guests, Kim holding my hand and squeezing it to let me know how happy and thrilled she was for Yuki.

~8 Weeks Later~

Jack's Pov Y1.91

"I can't believe it's already time for them to move on," I said. We were all gathered at my house throwing a barbeque.

"Don't worry Jack, we know that the pups will be in good hands," said Kim, who was sitting right beside me in a beach chair.

"They all look so happy and cute when they play together," said Bobby as he was admiring the pups playing with their parents.

"They grow up so fast," said Eddie sadly.

"Barbeque's almost done!" shouted Jerry.

"Set up the table while you're at it!" added Milton.

"Oh, and don't forget to grab the drinks out of th freezer!" exclaimed Rudy. All three of them were the special chefs of this barbeque.

"Milton, Jerry, Rudy this is great!" complimented Eddie and Bobby at the same time, both of their faces covered in rib sauce.

"Guys don't eat so fast, you could choke!" smiled Kim.

"Look at Cole," I told Kim. She turned around to see Cole finishing two whole rib cages. Yuki on the other hand was splitting her ribs so the meat was chewable for the pups. Kim just shook her head and rolled her eyes. After everyone was full and clean, it was time for the pups to claim there new homes.

"I think Milton should choose first," said Kim.

"I agree," I added.

"Why me?" asked a confused Milton.

"Because you were one of the best dog owners we've ever seen," explained Eddie. Jerry and Rudy nodding adding to Eddie's point.

"Alright, if you guys want me to so bad," said Milton as he walked up and picked up the pup with the orange on the tail, "I'll call you Tane."

"Eddie," I gestured. He went and picked up the girl with orange and white fur. "Rosalinda, Rose for short."

"Jerry," Kim said after. He picked up the pup with deep orange fur but light white fur too. "Meatball!"

"Arf!" barked Cole at Bobby.

"Oh, alright," he said as he picked up the pup with the strange white line running down the side of his right paw. "Hello Tsume."

"Arf!" barked Yuki at Rudy. He picked up the pup with the orange fur only on the tips of it's ears, tail and paws. "Hi Liri."

Kim took the last girl while I took the last boy. "Shinzo," Kim said smiling at the pup. I looked at the pup in my hands. He tried smiling at me revealing his shark like teeth. Cute. "Kiba."

We all played for a little while with our new friend before everyone left with them. I put a black and white checkered collar on Kiba. "Welcome to your new home Kiba," I said as I gave him a pat on the head before going up stairs, Kiba and Cole right on my tail.

**The pups are here! They are so cute. They must get it from there parents. I'm working on a new fanfic for Young Justice, which is a great cartoon by the way. It's not up yet but I'm going to put it up soon. Please review, I'm almost at 40. My goal is to get at least 50 by the end of this story. Thanks! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow already another update! Thank you all who reviewed!**

Kim's Pov Y1.91

When I was walking home from Jack's house yesterday I decided to go buy some more of those rings that I had given to Yuki and everyone. I would have to buy a two extra different coloured rings too, for Bobby and Tsume. Oh, and I also need 7 more of all of those coloured rings for Cole too. I also need one for Yuki too. That means it'll cost $3 per ring and another $3 per engravement. That adds up to…$60? I guess I could use most of the money I've been saving for shopping. Huh, at leaast they will be used for a greater cause.

"Well hello Kim. Nice to see you again. Who are these two beautiful dogs now?" said the clark.

"Hello, this is Yuki and her daughter Shinzo," I answered happily.

"Nice to meet the two of you. So Kim what can I help you with today?"

"I'm going to need more of those rings," I said.

"How many?" asked the clark.

"10. 4 teal, 1 red, blue, purple, green, orange and yellow. Engravements on them all,"

"That's a total of $60. Might I ask why you need so many?"

I sighed, "7 for the father of Shinzo, one for Yuki, one for Shinzo's brother Tsume and one for Bobby Wasabi."

"The Bobby Wasabi?"

"Yeah didn't I tell you that he was the guy who created the dojo that I go to?"

"No. I'm willing to do anything for Bobby Wasabi! Please Kim take as many rings as you need!" Oh boy another crazed Wasabi fan.

"Really? Um, thank you! Thank you so much! I'll be sure to mention you to Bobby," I said as I took the box that the clark kept all the rings in.

"No, thank you, and have a great day!"

Kim's Pov Y1.92

We're all going to the airport today so we can all say good bye to Bobby and Tsume. Bobby is going back to Japan so he can teach Tsume the beautiful culture of Japan. I think it's very thoughtful of Bobby to do something like that for Tsume.

"Shi come on! Or we're going to miss saying goodbye to your brother Tsume and Bobby!" I called Shinzo. I call her Shi at times too. It also has a nice ring to it.

"Arf!" came a running puppy wearing a blood red and black checkered collar.

"Yuki, ready?" I got a reassuring look as an answer. "Great then let's go."

~At the Airport~

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up to the group of kids and dogs. I got a mixture of hi's, hey's and barks as a reply.

"When does your flight leave?" asked Rudy.

"At 11 a.m," answered Bobby while petting a very excited Tsume.

"He is going to love it there in Japan," said Jerry seeing how excited Tsume was.

"Of course he's going to love it! I'm just sorry that I couldn't bring all of you along with us," said Bobby sadly. I guess he really wanted to show us around Japan.

"So which places in Japan are you going to see?" asked Eddie.

"All of the Akita perfecture and to top it all off with a little stay in Tokyo," answered Bobby.

"Wow, sounds like you'll be staying there for a while," mentioned a pretty surprised Jerry.

"Yeah, we'll be there for about 4 months," Bobby sighed.

"What?" I exclaimed very surprised. "You and Tsume are going to be away for how long?"

"What she means to say is," Jack said before Bobby could answer my question. "Don't forget to keep in touch while you two are away on your trip in Japan."

"Don't worry, that was something that I would've forgetten if I didn't have Tsume by my side," replied Bobby with a smile.

"Arf!" barked the young pup happily. Bobby had decided to put a grey collar on him but it shone like silver in the sunlight.

"Oh and don't forget to send us some pictures of the beautiful scenary!" Milton added, "I would really appreciate them!"

"But of course, what fun is it to just tell someone stories with out visuals!" exclaimed Bobby.

"Hey it's 10:50 I think you should be getting to your flight soon," said Rudy after he checked his watch.

"Well then I must be on my way! Good bye Milton, your love of Japan will always be respected," he said to Milton. Milton bowed then went up to Tsume and did the same then petted him. "You be respectful when you're in Japan now."

"Arf!"

"Aw I know you will," said Milton and then taking a step back. Tane walked up to Tsume and bowed following Milton's demonstration.

"Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, your jokes will always be remembered," they each gave Bobby a high five. They then gave Tsume a high paw. Meatball gave Tsume a nudge, while Rose and Liri barked a good bye.

"Kim, Jack, I just want to thank you both for having such great dogs," both Jack and I smiled proudly.

"Kim, I heard what you did for Yuki and I just can't thank you enough," he then gave me a hug. I was stunned at first, then returned the hug. All the resentment towards Bobby left my body. He can be trusted.

"Before you go I just want to do one more thing," I said. I took out a small gift box. I opened it revealing more of those coloured rings. I put a green one on Liri's collar, with Rudy's name engraved on it. I did the rest for everyone else too. Liri green, Meatball orange, Tane yellow, Rose purple, Kiba blue, Shi red and Tsume, Teal. I also gave Bobby a teal one, added all those colours to Cole's collar and a teal one to Yuki's. "There. Now we'll all really be together, no matter where we are."

Everyone smiled. We all wore our rings on a leather necklace or collar. Of course I handed Bobby's ring on a leather necklace. As if on cue everyone started to recit those amazing words, "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest and to never say die. **WASABI**!"

"Bye Bobby, Tsume!" we all called. Yuki, Cole and all of their pups barked goodbye.

The next time we'll be able to see the both of them will be in pictures and on the web cam. I sighed.

"Well guys I have to go help my mom clean up the house, see you guys later," I said, I gave a quick peck to Jack, then left with Shi and Yuki.

When I got home I sat down on my bed. Shi jumped onto my lap, while Yuki layed down in front of us. I sighed once more before saying to no one in particular, "This is going to be a long 4 months."

**Sorry for such a short chapter! Anyways I have a little contest, who ever can guess why I prefer to call Shinzo, Shi instead will get a free cookie. Here's a hint, it reminds me of someone but I can't quite place who? Who ever can guess the reference between the rings being on a leather necklace will get a cookie and a glass of milk! Wow giant Christmas reference right there. Anyway to win pm me so I know people don't cheat by looking at the reviews. I will annouce the winners in the next chapter. Don't forget to review, alert or fav! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**So no one could get the answer to my questions. The answer to my first question, which is why I prefer to call Shinzo, Shi, is because that's how you pronouce the first half of Xion's (from Kingdom Hearts: 358 1/2 Days) name. The second question, what is the reference between the rings being on the leather necklace is from Percy Jackson. Annabeth keeps a collage ring from her dad, on her leather necklace that you get from camp. Good try to all! I want to thank WinxClubDiaries for reviewing, alerting, and favouriting me and this fanfic! Thank you so much ^_^! Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted or favourited!**

Kim's Pov Y1.98

It's already been a week since Tsume and Bobby left. It's been kinda quiet but we're getting through. Once Bobby arrived in Japan, he immediately contacted it us, telling us that Tsume and him are both doing well. I reminded him that he's going to have to take Tsume to a puppy school a week after he's made it to Japan. Of course we were going to do the same. Liri, Kiba, Tane, Meatball, Rose and Shi, are all starting puppy school today. This is going to be one interesting day.

We all met at the dojo, since we decided that the pups would be more comfortable to be training in an actual training dojo. The teacher surprisingly was Miss Brooks. This might be easier than I thought. I spoke too soon. All the pups were in a play fight all on top of each other. Biting at one another. I signed, we all picked our pups up, all upset of how the first day of puppy school was starting out.

"Good morning class. Today I will be teaching all of you the importance of obedience," said Miss Brooks with a smile. Rudy let out a dreamy sigh. Guess Rudy is the definition of love at first sight.

"First off I want to see how well you and your pet get along and listen to each other," said Miss Brooks gently, yet she was walking around with her head held high and her hands behind her back as if we were in the military. We were the maggots and she was the seargent.

Our first drill was to see how well your pet would listen to you. What we did was walk a distance from our pet then call them over.

"Come here Shi, come here!" I said. Shi was chasing her tail. I sighed. "Shinzo come here!" Just like that, Shi was at me feet. "Good girl," I said, then started to pet her.

"Kiba, here boy," Jack said simply. Kiba just walked over then sat in front of Jack. Jack started to brag about how smart Kiba was.

Milton was very gently and kind with Tane. But even so, all he had to do was barely whisper his name and Tane would be beside him looking up at him waiting to be told to do something. A look of kindness written all over his face.

Eddie and Jerry had a little problem since Rose and Meatball started to play chase. They kept on going like 'Stop running!' or 'Stop chasing each other'. It sure was a sight to see. Rudy on the other hand was trying to impress Miss Brooks by showing off how easily Liri would come to him. When it didn't work after around 15 tries, Miss Brook started to laugh. Rudy's face turned tomato red. I started chuckle myself.

"What's so funny?" asked Jack as he walked over with Kiba. I took a hold of his hand then rest my head on his shoulder.

"Rudy is trying to impress Miss Brooks," I answered. Jack turned his head in Rudy's direction. Miss Brooks started to teach Rudy that dogs respond to their names when you actually mean it. If you don't, they'll just ignore you and run off. Rudy was listening intently, nodding and trying out Miss Brooks advice. Liri came in the blink of an eye. From where Jack and I were standing we could make out their conversation.

"See, worked like a charm," said Miss Brooks with a smile.

"Yep, it sure did. Thanks," said Rudy. Now it was Miss Brooks turn to turn tomato red.

"That's what I'm here for right?" she finally replied. Before Rudy could answer Miss Brooks left to go help Eddie and Jerry out.

I frowned. Jack seemed to notice how I got a little tense. "Something wrong?"

"I have this gut feeling like Rudy was gonna ask her out," I replied, "And before he could she left."

"Yeah I know how you feel," Jack said back.

I started to chuckle at how Rudy and Miss Brooks reminded me of how Jack and I use to act around each other. You know, until we became an item.

"What's so funny now?" Jack said. I got off his shoulder to look at his face. Sarcasm was written all over it.

"The way Rudy and Miss Brooks are acting around each other reminds me of how we use to act around each other."

Jack turned his head. Then he looked back at me. He smiled before embracing me in a soft kiss. I started to wrap my arms around his neck while he pulled me slightly closer to him by the waist. I didn't want this moment to end. Just like that, Jack pulled away, but never let go of my waist. I didn't let go of my arms around his neck either. I pouted slightly before saying, "What do you have in mind?"

"How about all five of us, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, you and me, help get together Miss Brooks and Rudy by the time Bobby and Tsume get back?"

"So 4 months is our deadline?" I grinned. Jack gave me his signature smirk.

"All we have to do now is tell the others about it except for Rudy and Miss Brooks of course,"

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

"Come on let's go tell the others," Jack said as he let go of my waist and grabbed my hand.

And that was how the start of Operation Get Together began. All we have to do now is find out how to get them together.

~At Home~

Everyone passed the first test of Puppy school. Even though it took us around 5 hours. When I got home I filled up Yuki and Shi's bowl of water and food. As I watched them eat, I zoned out and started to think.

_What if we make Rudy and Miss Brooks hate each other, and if we do, can we fix it? What if we made one them, make the other sad, and if that happens, what if they are never forgiven? What if we accidentily hurt anyone of them, both physically or emotionally? I can't let them get hurt. Especially ever since Yuki's incident. What if none of us can save them in time?_

"Arf! Arf!" Those two barks snapped me out of it. Both Yuki and Shi were sitting in front of me, staring at me. _Wow like mother, like daughter_, I thought. That's when I realized that they must've noticed how silent I got, and how I stared off into space.

I put on a forced smile, "Everything is fine guys. There is absolutly nothing to worry about." Shi barked happily at me then walked back to her bowls. Yuki on the other hand has known me long enough to know when something is bothering me. Even what's on my mind sometimes. She hesitated to go back to eating. I smiled again. She knew it was fake, but she reluctantly dropped it and went back to eating. I sighed.

I looked out the window. It was a clear sky tonight with some clouds passing over. None of them being rain clouds. You could see the stars in the sky, shining as brightly as ever. I made a wish on the brightest star that I could find.

"Star light, star bright. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish…I wish that Miss Brooks and Rudy will be happy no matter how they end up by the end of our 4-month plan," I said. On the inside though I knew that something important was going to happen. I just didn't know what. Or more importantly, if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

**Yay! Another update already, man I'm on fire (haha Axel). And I have to finish 3 projects before the winter break too! I'm so excited that another one of my OC's, a person this time, is actually going star a big part in this fanfic. Please remember to review, alert or fav! I still want this fanfic to have at least 50 reviews, more would be even better and I'm almost there because of you guys, so many thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my goodness! Thank you guys so much! You have fufilled my dreams, over 50 reviews! I was so happy when I found out I had over 50 reviews. So happy that I'm going to give a shoutout to Tomboy22 for being the who wrote the 50TH review to this fanfic. Thank you ^_^! I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed, alerted or faved, thank you all!**

Jack's Pov Y1.103

Miss Brooks will be coming by the dojo once a week to train our little warriors. This will give me and the other warriors, except Rudy, plenty of chances to get them both hooked up.

The past week, we have all been meeting up at my house, to make up plans on how we could get them together. Kim's plans were to do cliche things, like make Miss Brooks trip and Rudy would catch her. Milton's plan was for them to spend a day together baking a cake for someone. Eddie's plan was to sign them both up to be partners in Miss Rosalinda's Salsa class. Jerry's was kinda a cliche too, his idea was to push both of them so they would either a. fall on to each other and maybe kiss. My plan was to make them spend time together without being cliche or maybe ending up hurting someone.

"So basically you don't have a plan?" asked Kim, but she sounded like she was stating it more than asking.

"Don't worry Jack is the man, he'll come up with a plan," Jerry said backing me up and casually resting his arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah of course I will. When I do I'll tell you guys," I replied back as cooly as I could.

Kim just rolled her eyes. "Just make sure to have one by the next class." She then kissed me and then left with Yuki and Shinzo.

That was a very confusing day and when Kim kissed me she was a little tense. I should talk to her about it after class today. Oh right getting back on track a plan, I need a plan and soon. I looked at Cole and Kiba in hopes of an idea. They were play fighting together and looked really happy. When Kiba started to look a little tired, Cole told him to go take a drink. Kiba assured him he didn't need too. But Cole was persistent. Eventually Kiba gave up and cheerfully skipped into the kitchen, Cole following him closely.

That's when my brain started to work it's magic. Rudy could try to teach Miss Brooks karate. If Miss Brooks is interested enough then she'll agree, but with maybe a little condition on the side. If she does and after practice gets tired, Rudy will offer to buy her something to eat or drink at Phalafel Phil's. If Miss Brooks doesn't want Rudy to spend his money on her she'll say no. Rudy, being Rudy, will definitely be able to persuade her. Then they'll both happily go on a date, you could say.

"Perfect," I said to myself as I hit my right hand on my left. "All I have to do now is tell the gang and make sure it goes as planned.

~At the Dojo~

"Wow Jack," said a surprised Kim. "That is actually a lot better than the rest of our plans"

I smiled at her, then gave her a wink. She started to blush, even though she already is my girlfriend. My heart was starting to melt which was getting my head out of focus. Luckily my head turned back to face everyone.

"Any questions?" I asked and looked around at everyone. Eddie raised his hand. "Yes?"

"What if something goes wrong? Or someone gets hurt?" asked Eddie. After he said that I could see from the corner of my eye, that Kim had suddely tensed. But I wasn't the only one to notice, the whole gang did. Right I still have to talk to her later.

"No worries if something goes wrong then we'll just look like we were doing something then suddenly realise that something happened," I answered Eddie. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kim wasn't as tense as she was before but still tense. Not tense enough to nod though.

"Great, now if there aren't anymore questions let's get this show on the road," I said as I heard Miss Brooks walk through the door and greet Rudy and Liri.

"Alright class, today we'll warm up with the same drill we did last class, then work on knowing how to properly persuade a dog into obeying your commands," said Miss Brooks simply. I looked around at everyone, they all nodded back except for Milton. I guess I have to talk to him too.

"Here Kiba!" Kiba came just as quickly as he did before in fact, the pups did for everyone.

"Hey Milton, can I talk to you?"I asked Milton as Miss Brooks was starting to examine everyone.

"So what do you need?" asked Milton.

"Is there something on your mind about the plan or something else?" I said.

"Well I was thinking about the plan in my head when I realised that we have to some how get Rudy to even think of getting Miss Brooks to actually let him teach her karate," Milton explained.

I groaned. "Aw man. How could I forget the most important part? The first step to trigger the rest of the plan!" Milton just patted me on the shoulder.

"Is there anything in your head, that might actually get Rudy to ask her?" said Milton.

My head flipped upward quickly. "Milton that's it! It's brilliant! We have a tournament against the Black Dragons next week on the day of a class so maybe we could persuade Miss Brooks to come and see how amazing karate and Rudy are!" I practically screamed out.

"So the plan is not in action yet?" Milton said, pointing out the obvious.

"That doesn't matter. Remember, our goal is to get the two together before Tsume and Bobby come back. Besides it's just another seven days." I replied.

"That is true, but be careful about the number of weeks you plan to get them together you only have 20 weeks left," and with that Milton started to go around to tell everyone that the plan was moved to next week and that further details will be discussed later.

I looked down at Kiba and sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" I asked Kiba before walking back to catch up with everyone.

"Alright class now…"

~After Class~

Class went pretty well. We now know how to get the pups into a bathtub. After class I was packing up Kiba's stuff when I remembered that I had to talk to Kim. I turned around and looked around the dojo to see if Kim, Yuki or Shinzo were still here. Luckily Shinzo was knocking a training dummy back and forth. I walked up to Shinzo and started to pet her and ask her where Kim was. Shinzo barked that Kim was in the girls change rooms. I thanked her and told Cole and Kiba to stay her with Shinzo.

I walked up to the girls change rooms door and knocked then said, "Can I come in?" Luckily Kim replied.

"Yes."

I walked in and looked around the changeroom. It was a whole other world compared to the boys change rooms. The walls were painted the same colour as the boys, wasabi green. The major difference though was that everything was sparkling clean. The boys change room is clean but not always clean clean.

"So why do you need?" That voice snapped me out of my trance.

"I was wondering why you were so tense after Eddie asked the questions what if someone gets hurt?" I asked her. She seemed to have tensed again. Her head was now facing the floor. Yuki was whimpering and barking, she also seemed very concerned by the way Kim's been acting lately.

I couldn't stand to see Kim so distant. It made my heart fall 100 more times compared to when she would make my heart go off the chart. I sat next to her on the bench and put an arm around her. She leaned into my neck, her right hand in my left one.

"Kim please tell me what's wrong? I can't bare to see you like this. Even Yuki can't," I said into her hair. That's when she really started to become emotionally. Great Jack, way to make her cry!

"Kim please don't cry. Just tell me what's bothering you and I'll make you feel better, no matter what it is," I said while rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb soothingly.

Kim sniffled, then sighed. "It's just that I'm afraid if our plans will end up hurting one of them. I just don't want anyone to get hurt, physically or emotionally. Especially not after what happened to Yuki."

Now it all makes sense. She's afraid of hurting. She's afraid that someone could get hurt both emotionally and physically. She's afraid because she doesn't want what happened to Yuki to happen again. She doesn't want anyone to be in harm's way. And the plan is so much like how the accident first began!

"Kim. Kim. Look at me," I said. Reluctantly she did. Her eyes were turning pink from crying. I wiped her tears. "Kim that's never going to happen. You even know that. So why make such a fuss over it?"

"Because, … what if it does happen?"

"That's a one in a billion chance," I replied gently. Kim nodded an snuggled into me more.

"Thanks Jack. I really needed to talk about it. I'm glad you were there for me," Kim said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I grinned. Kim looked up and smiled. I kissed her. She slowly relaxed. I could feel her lose all of her doubt and concern. It felt good knowing that you were able to help someone.

Kim pulled away. "Can we go home now?"

I smiled. "Of course."

Kim smiled back as we walked out with everyone, our hands still together.

**Awwww. I enjoyed writing the part where Jack messed up and the ending. Oh yeah, expect more updates because it's the winterbreak! Woot no school, homework or projects! Right before I updated I posted my new Young Justice fanfic. A little Christmas present to all. Please go read it! I worked really hard on it! Anyways Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanukkah and a Happy New Year to all! Review, alert or fav!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on my new Young Justice Fanfic There's Always A Reason. If you haven't checked it out please do! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or faved!**

Jack's Pov Y1.110

Today was the day of the tournament against the Black Dragons and the actual day were we starting the plan.

"Miss Brooks is coming right?" Eddie asked.

"Yep, I asked her last class before I went home with Tane," answered Milton.

"So today is the day we actually start the plan right?" asked Jerry.

"I'm pretty sure it is, unless Jack forgets another step," Kim said teasingly.

"Oh come on guys give me a break, I just forgot one step," I said.

"You made us, Rudy and Miss Brooks wait a whole week!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Oh come on, at least we'll be able get the mission done," I replied. I was starting to get a little nervous, but I didn't show it.

"Jack now we have 19 weeks left," added Milton.

"Which means we only have 19 more tries to play cupid," Kim said.

"Guys, Miss Brooks is here and the Black Dragons are coming in right after her!" alerted Jerry.

"Alright guys, we can win this! But tonight we're going to have to try extra hard. For Rudy and Miss Brooks!" I cheered.

"Yeah!" cheered everyone else. We then walked into the tournament. Both teams were to show off some moves so then the audience would know who they wanted to cheer for. The Black Dragons were up first. They ran in, 2 people doing front flips over each other landing in a battle stance. Another kid ran in, I think his name was Frank. He started to do many karate stances in a super fast motion to make them look really cool. When he was done they bowed and walked off the mat.

"Guys you ready?" asked Rudy.

"Of course we are," answered Jerry casually.

"Alright then let's do this!" exclaimed Rudy.

Kim and Eddie ran out first. They started to do the exact same stances, except that Kim was doing hers towards the right and Eddie, to the left. They finished off by standing on the opposite side of each other in the same stance. Now it was Milton's and Rudy's turn. They ran in between Kim and Eddie and started to do stances that looked like an element. Water, fire, earth and air. They ended in between Kim and Eddie doing a different pose. Now was time for me and Jerry. We jumped over all of them doing a butterfly twist. We then stood in the middle of everyone and put our right hand over our heart. After a few seconds everyone came up beside us and did the same.

"We swear by the light of the dragons eye, to be loyal, honest, and to never say die," we all recited. "Wasabi!" We all did a crane kick and landed in a fighting stance. Everyone was cheering and you could hear all of our pups howling. I smiled. I looked over at everyone. I then looked at Rudy to see that he was looking at Miss Brooks out of the corner of his eye. I nudged him and said, "Bet she's really impressed." Rudy turned red but laughed it off nervously.

"Alright guys the first round is the board breaking. The second is girl vs. girl. Third is double team vs. double team, then boy vs. boy and lastly sensei and sensei face off," Rudy explained.

"So I go first, then Kim, Eddie and Jerry, Jack and then you," said Milton dumbing it up.

"Pretty much," replied Rudy. "Now go do your thing Milton!" Milton got up from his seat on the bench and and walked onto the mat. He and his opponent bowed at each other. They each took their place in front of the boards. His opponent went first and decided to only break one board.

"Double it," said Milton to the referee. The ref placed another board.

"Can Milton actually pull that off?" Miss Brooks asked Rudy.

"Of course he can, I trained him didn't I?" answered Rudy. Miss Brooks laughed and then went back to focusing on the match, her eyes concerned for Milton, as if he was going to hurt himself.

"Hi-yah!" shouted Milton as he snapped both boards into 2. Everyone in the audience started to clap. The pups and their parents barking in joy. Everyone was happy except for the Black Dragons.

"Nice job Milton," congradulated Miss Brooks, as Milton came back to the bench with an orange belt.

"Alright Kim you can do this!" I cheered. Yuki barked 3 times for good luck. Kim smiled at me and Yuki and put her helmet on for safety. She was versing a new girl in the Black Dragons. Kim actually kind of struggled beating this girl, but of course, my amazing Kim won. She came back sweating like crazy.

"Nice one," I complimented. She gave me a smile before trying to catch her breath.

"You can do it guys!" cheered Milton as Eddie and Jerry walked up to the mat. They were versing two towering twins. Eddie and Jerry on the other hand were acting like it was nothing. I rolled my eyes, being that confident in yourself won't help you win.

The match started and they all were circling each other. One of the twins made the first move. He ran forward and swung his arm, trying to knock Jerry down but luckily Jerry stumbled and ducked sending the twin forward off the mat. He was eliminated from the match.

"Great job Jerry, keep it up!" I shouted. Jerry, got the guy out the Jerry way and now it's two Warriors versing a Black Dragon. Eddie decided that it was his turn to do some work so he ran up to the other twin and flipped him down. The twin tried to get up but Jerry dove behind him and Eddie gave him a kick in the face that he'll remember.

"Arf! Arf!" cheered the pups. Eddie and Jerry came back with orange belts in their hands too.

"You guys were amazing," said Kim. Milton nodded to emphasize her point.

"That was so cool," I said. "A mixture of karate and Eddie and Jerry." Eddie and Jerry gave each other props, congradulating each other on such a wonderful job they had done.

I got up and heard Kim say something, "Jack you can do this!" I smiled at her, she was smiling from ear to ear.

I walked back on to the mat. I bowed to my opponent, he doing the same. The match between me and this guy was pretty intense. He seemed to know my fighting style. Stall, observe, find the weak spot and strike. His fighting style on the other hand was very clumsy and full of rage and anger. He was punching and sending kicks blindly. I could've won any time I wanted, but I just wanted to toy with him for a little while. His helmet had sweat coming out of it. _Good now he's tired._ I grabbed his punch and tripped him with my foot then flipped him. He landed right outside of the mats.

"Winner!" said the ref as he held my hand up. I smiled. I looked at my opponent and realized that I had just beaten Frank.

As I sat back down I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Miss Brooks smiling at me.

"Congradulations Jack," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I answered. When I turned back around I felt arms wrap around me in a hug.

"You did great," said the person who was hugging me.

I realised that it was Kim who was hugging me. "Thanks Kim."

She sat back down and cheered for Rudy. "Rudy make us proud!"

Rudy stood in front of his opponent, Rudy being around an inch shorter.

"Ready Sushi?" asked the other Sensei.

"Ready when you are lizard," answered Rudy back. Everyone in the audience made 'oooo' sounds. This match was definitly one to remember.

Rudy made the first move and ducked down to swipe at his feet. The other sensei jumped and flipped over Rudy to land on the other side in a ready stance. Rudy quickly got back up and got in a fighting stance too. They were now circling each other. The other sensei made a kick for Rudy's chest, Rudy barely dodging it.

"Come on Rudy we all know you can do this!" I cheered. All the other warriors cheered along and so did Miss Brooks.

"Rudy don't let us down!" she cried. That's what Rudy really started to get his head in the game. He started to do very close combat with the sensei, when Rudy found a weak spot in his opponent, he decided to end this match. He quickly went for it and made the other sensei step out of the mat with one foot.

"Winner!" said the ref. We all cheered and ran up to Rudy. We gave him congrats and hugs. After we backed off, the pups jumped on Rudy, causing him to fall. They were licking his face in happiness. Yuki and Cole came up to us and barked congrats. After we got all the pups off Rudy, except for Liri who was nudging herself beside Rudy, Miss Brooks came up to him, her hand out to help him up. "Need a hand?" Rudy blushed slightly and grabbed her hand. After he got up Miss Brooks congradulated him.

"Hey Rudy, me and the gang are gonna clean up then change," I said. Now was the moment we've all been waiting for. Rudy has to ask her. The gang and I could watch them closely as we put the benches, chairs and equipment away. As we were cleaning up Kim came up to me and hugged me again.

"You did great," she said. I hugged her back, my head now in her hair.

"You did too," I complemented. I took my head off her hair and pulled her chin up so she could see me. I kissed her gently, loving the feeling of her warm soft lips on mine, before pulling away.

"Come on, we have to make sure that the plan goes accordingly," I said as I walked over to put away some chairs near Miss Brooks and Rudy.

"Rudy that was amazing!" I heard Miss Brooks say.

"Not really, I wasn't that great," said Rudy.

"What are you talking about? People would love to be able to do those cool moves!" exclaimed Miss Brooks. Rudy went quiet for a while. _Yes he's thinking about asking her!_

"Would you like to learn?" asked Rudy quietly, his face staring at the floor. Miss Brooks seemed a little stunned by his offer, before she quickly smiled at Rudy. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sounds like fun," she answered. "When do I start?"

"When are you available?" asked Rudy his cheeks turning very red from such an awkward question like that.

"How about Tuesdays and Saturdays," suggested Miss Brooks. Rudy now had a bit more courage than he did before and turned his head to look up at Miss Brooks.

"What time?" asked Rudy.

"Tuesday 5:00 p.m and Saturdays 10:00 a.m." she said.

"How many hours will each lesson be?" questioned Rudy. I heard Milton, Eddie and Jerry sigh from all the questions Rudy been asking.

"2 hours each lesson," answered Miss Brooks happily. I looked over at Kim, her face filled with excitement, relief and respect for Miss Brooks. I guess it was from, one, there's going to be another girl in the dojo, two, she accepted Rudy's offer and three, she was willing to work on karate.

"Alright I'll see you then," Rudy waved goodbye as he made his way into his office. We all stood in our spots facing his office.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe she said yes! I get to know her better now and teach her about the sport that I love!" came shouting from the inside of his office. All of us rolled our eyes. This was not new for Rudy to walk into his office, cheer and scream like a little girl,

"Well guy I'm gonna head home now, the door's already locked so don't worry about it when you leave," said Rudy, walking out of his office like nothing ever happened.

"Alright see you tomorrow Rudy," said Eddie.

"Bye," said the rest of us as we went back to putting away equipment.

As I walked back home with Cole and Kiba at my side I was smiling the whole time. Today me and the other Warriors just made two people very happy. Why shouldn't I be smiling?

**I realied that not many people are reviewing this story as much. That kinda makes me sad. Oh well, check out my Young Justice Fanfic There's Always A Reason! Review, alert or fav!**


	19. Chapter 19

Kim's Pov Y1.119

The past week here at the dojo has honestly been very fun and cute to watch. Miss Brooks trying to learn karate was different from the Miss Brooks you see in a lab coat at the vet. Rudy taught her the basics before actually teaching her the most important positions that you should know. It was so cute to see Miss Brooks blush whenever Rudy was near her or when she would do something wrong and Rudy would teach her how to do it properly. Jack's plan is working out pretty well so far. The only problem is that Rudy still has to ask her to go out to eat after practice.

When I walked into the dojo with Yuki and Shinzo it was oddly quiet. The only people there were Milton, Tane, Jack, Kiba, Cole, Rudy and Miss Brooks. No wonder why it was so quiet.

"Hey guys, where's Eddie, Jerry, Rosalinda and Meatball?" I asked. Ususally when I walked into the dojo for puppy school I would see Eddie, Jerry, Rosalinda and Meatball chasing each other around for the fun of it.

"Eddie had to go out to eat with his family, something about his grandma's birthday," answered Milton.

"Jerry was grounded for sneaking out of detention for two weeks," added Jack. Oh yeah, I had to talk to them about the plan.

"Right, hey Jack, Milton can I talk to you guys?" I asked.

"Sure," they both answered simply. Yuki, Cole, Kiba and Shinzo had already ran off to play with each other.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Milton.

"Well we got the first few steps of the plan covered," I explained. "Now all we need is for Rudy to ask Miss Brooks out to go eat or something after practice."

"Right, so your point is?" Jack gestured for me to continue. I rolled my eyes at how dense Jack could be some times.

"So how are we suppose to get Rudy to do that?" I finished.

"Well we could always give Rudy a man to man talk into doing it," suggested Milton. "Or if that doesn't work, you could give Miss Brooks a girl to girl talk about asking Rudy too."

"Those are really good ideas Milton," complemented Jack. "But I think that we should use both of those plans, just in case Rudy chickens out."

"I like that plan," I said after giving it some thought. "So when do we give them 'the talk'?"

"I think it should be after this class," answered Milton. "It is Friday after all."

"Honestly Milton, today your brain is exploding with good ideas," complemented Jack again. "So 'the talk' is after this class." We all agreed.

~After Class~

The boys went into Rudy's office to talk to him privately about it while I went to talk to Miss Brooks about it out here while she packs up. Here goes nothing.

"Hey there Miss Brooks," I started off.

"Hi Kim," she replied as she packed her things.

"So do you like karate so far?" I asked. My plan was to talk to her and to just start off on a topic that has to do with both her and Rudy, then slowly build on the the topic until I reach the point where I can mention Rudy.

"It's really fun," she answered. "It's hard work, but it relieves me of all the stress from working at the vet all week."

"Yeah, karate does make you more relaxed. Plus you can take your anger out on a dummie with it," I added.

She chuckled at my comment. "It sure does."

"So what's your favourite part about it so far?" I asked.

"I guess it's learning the moves," she answered.

Now was the moment for me to bring Rudy involved. "Oh really? That's all? 'Cause when I'm here to practice you and Rudy seem to be laughing your heads off."

That one got her by surprise. She immediately tensed at the mention of Rudy. She then started to pack her things faster and try to not look me in the eye, denying the truth.

"What? Well yeah, I'm mean when he's teaching me I-I make m-mistakes, and we would laugh at-at how we-weird I look," she stuttered.

"Are you sure it isn't the fact that you also have 'those feelings' for him?" I suggested slyly. "I mean I see you blush a lot when you're around him."

She mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Ok fine. Maybe I do have 'those feelings' for Rudy, like he'll ever return them," she told me. She finally looked me in the eye too, telling me that what she said was the truth.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," I said. "But if your so head over heels for him, then how come you're not making a move?"

"Because," she mumbled quietly.

"Because what?" I asked softly while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Because I'm afraid of rejection!" she blurted out.

I've never seen Miss Brooks so stressed or scared. I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at me with worry in her eyes.

"You'll never know that if you don't try. Besides, I have a feeling Rudy won't do that to some one like you. He's too kind-hearted to say no," I said reassuringly.

Her eyes now had a look of confidence in them. "Your right. Thanks Kim, I really needed this talk. I'll go ask him after he comes out of his office." I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Just like that, Rudy came out of the office and walked up to Miss Brooks and me.

I whispered, "I'll leave you two alone," into her ear then walked over to Jack and Milton as they came out of Rudy's office.

"How did it go?" I asked as Jack put his arm over my shoulders.

"Great," replied Milton proudly.

Milton/Jack's Pov

We walked into Rudy's office.

"Hey Rudy can we talk to you about something?" asked Milton.

"Yeah sure what is it?" he said.

"We wanted to talk to you about why you won't ask Miss Brooks out," answered Jack bluntly.

"Oh well um, why would I ever do that?" Rudy replied nervously.

"Becuase you like her, a lot," Milton emphasized.

"What?" cracked Rudy.

"Oh come on Rudy don't deny it. Everyone knows you like Miss Brooks," Jack said cooly.

"Is it really that obvious?" Rudy asked in defeat.

"Yes," Jack and Milton both replied.

"Now answer our first question," reminded Jack.

"I won't because she's totally out of my league," Rudy answered sadly.

"Rudy, you're happiest when you're with her and she's really happy too, don't let her run away," said Milton.

"Now come on Rudy you're a black belt, but you can't ask a girl out?" asked Jack trying to persuade Rudy.

"You guys are right I'm chickening out too much, but if I keep doing this then she'll be gone. Alright I'm going to ask her right now if she would like too...?" Rudy started off couragously ending off slightly confused.

"Ask her if she would like to go out to grab something to eat," suggested Milton.

"Yeah something small and simple," agreed Jack. "Oh and don't forget your wallet."

Rudy caught his wallet that Jack threw him. "Thanks guys. I would've never had the courage to do this if I never had this talk."

"No problem," said Milton with a kind smile.

"Now go get her," said Jack happily.

Rudy walked out of his office.

"They grow up so fast," commented Jack. Milton nodded in agreement.

Miss Brooks Pov

"Hey, Miss Brooks," said Rudy. I turned around to see Rudy smiling warmly.

"Hi Rudy, oh and call me Lyna," I greeted back.

"Right. So Lyna, I've been meaning to ask you something," said Rudy as he looked at anything other then her.

"Me too," I said confidently. "You first."

"Well um, how do I say this?" said Rudy, pink appearing on his face. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Now it was my turn to blush slightly. Regaining my consious I answered his offer. "That sounds nice."

Rudy looked up at me. He smiled, his face still slightly pink. "Let's go," he said and offered me his arm. I took it happily.

As we walked towards the door I felt something tugging my pants. I turn around to see Liri looking up at us.

"Sorry we almost forgot you," I said smiling down at Liri, as I picked her up in my arms. "You are so adorable."

"Oops, sorry," said Rudy.

That night Rudy, Liri and I had a blast. I learned so much more about Rudy and Liri. The best part was when Rudy suggested that we should do this another time. I agreed of course. I can't wait, I just hope that we could be more than just friends...

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been taking a break from uploading, but I'm Back now. Remember to check out my other fanfic There's Always A Reason. Review, alert or fav!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I got some reviews saying that the romance between Jack and Kim is barely seen. I totally agree with that statement. I will from now on for this fanfic remember to add some drama to there connection. I won't forget because I made a promise to the first reviewer who told me about this problem. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes there is more Jack and Kim in this one!**

Jack's Pov Y1.120

I woke up this morning to see Kiba licking my face. I smiled and picked him up.

"Good morning Kiba, Cole," I said as I got up and out of bed to get ready.

I had another plan in my head today. Today I'm going to spend the whole day with Kim. I wasn't going to go to the dojo today because Rudy was also going on a date with Miss Brooks today. _Now where should I take Kim?_ I guess I'll just ask Kim where she wanted to go today. I'll take her anywhere as long as I'm with her I'll be having fun.

After I got dressed I called Kim.

"Hello?" said Kim. I smiled when I heard her voice. What better way to start off your morning then to hear the voice of the one you love?

"Hey Kim, it's me Jack," I answered.

"Hey Jack is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

I laughed. I just call her and she's already worried about me. "No, nothings wrong. I just called because I plan on spending this whole day with you."

There was a slight pause.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Kim.

"I don't care. I'll take you anywhere you like," I answered her as I walked downstairs to grab something to eat.

"How about we go to the fair they're holding at the park?" suggested Kim.

"Sure," I answered as I opened the fridge. "I'll be over in 15 minutes."

"Kay see you then," and with that Kim ended the call.

I grabbed some milk and poured it in a bowl. Cole and Kiba came downstairs and sat in front of their bowls. I filled them up with water and kibble. As I at my breakfast I told Cole and Kiba that I would be out the whole day and would be back around 9. As I put my bowl in the sink I got my keys and left.

"Hey," I said as Kim opened her door. She was wearing a white and blue t-shirt, plaid shorts and flip-flops. Being Kim, she still took my breath away even though she was wearing simple clothes. Behind her you could see Yuki and Shinzo were waiting patiently. "Are you going to bring them with you?"

"Not today, maybe when you bring Cole and Kiba," she answered with a smile. "Come on let's go," she said as she closed the door behind her and took my hand.

When we reached the park, it looked nothing like what it usually looked like months ago. There were rides and games set up every where. There were stands set-up that sold food, trinkets, stuffed animals or did fortune-telling.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked Kim.

"I want to go on all the rides, play all the games, have some food, walk around and then just enjoy the rest of the day with you," she answered. I smiled at her, then pecked her quickly.

"Alright then if we want to make all of those happen let's get started," I said and pulled her towards one of the rides they set-up. It was a bumper kart track. It was so much fun because we would bump into each other or the bumper kart would suddenly stop and not move, leaving us wide open to be bumped by someone else.

The next ride we went on was the twirling teacups. When me and Kim got off the ride. Kim almost fell from the dizzyness, I caught her of course. Although I almost fell on top of her when I caught her since my head was spinning too.

We went on other rides like the ferris wheel. That one was fun because me and Kim would always shout 'Hey little people' when we were at the top of the ferris wheel. The other fun part of the ferris wheel was the great view. You could see the whole fair from up there. I of course did the most cliche thing. When Kim said look at the beautiful view, I said 'It's not as beautiful as you.' Even though it was cliche, it was so worth it since Kim kissed me when I said that. The ferris wheel should change it's name to the kiss wheel, since that's where most couples kiss while enjoying the great view.

After that we went to go get something to eat. I stuck with a hot dog and a soda while Kim had ice cream and a bag of chips. While I was drinking my soda, Kim snuck up on me and put some ice cream on my face. I started to chase her around until I finally caught her. I laughed then kissed her, her lips tasted like chocolate ice cream.

When we finished eating we went around the stores looking at everything they sold. Kim saw a bracelet that she liked a lot. I bought it for her even though she said that I didn't have to do that for her, but I bought it anyways.

"A gift, for the girl I love the most," I said as I put the bracelet on Kim.

"Aww," said Kim as she hugged me and kissed me. "You know Jack, you are so cliche today."

"I know, but it's so worth it if it makes you happy," I said.

"And because it makes you happy too," added Kim.

"Yeah that too," I agreed.

It was starting to get dark so I asked Kim if she wanted me to take her back home.

"No, let's look at the stars for a while then go home," said Kim as she pulled me to a bench.

"I love being able to look at the stars while being surround by nature," I said.

"Yeah, it gives me this warm feeling inside," said Kim as we stared up at the stars.

"Yeah," I said as I pulled Kim closer to me. My arm around her shoulders, her head under my chin.

"This honestly has been the best day ever," said Kim as she looked at me.

"I can't disagree with that because it is so true," I said as I looked at her. We kissed for what seemed like eternity. _I really should take her on more dates._ We broke apart for air.

"Come on, it's getting late," said Kim as she stood up.

"Yeah, let's go," I said taking her hand again.

"So how do you think Rudy's date went with Miss Brooks?" I asked Kim as we walked back towards her house.

"I'd say it ended up with Rudy doing something stupid, Miss Brooks laughing then Miss Brooks saying that he is so funny, Rudy laughs, and then the rest of the date is history," said Kim in thought.

"So it went pretty well?" I asked.

"Pretty much," replied Kim.

When we reached Kim's house I started to laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?" questioned Kim.

"This is the place where we first admitted that we liked each other after our first unofficial date," I explained to her.

"Ha, that is funny. It's just that now this is also the place where our first official date ends," said Kim.

"Well did you enjoy it?" I asked Kim.

"Enjoy what?" she asked confused.

"Our first official date," I answered with a smirk.

"Oh, then of course I enjoyed it why wouldn't I have? Besides I think my favourite part was when…" answered Kim.

I looked at her and waited for an answer.

"Your favourite part was whe-," but I was cut off with Kim kissing me.

"That was my favourite part," she said breaking the kiss.

I smiled. "That was definitely my favourite too,"

"I'm glad it was. Well I gotta go, see you later," said Kim as she made her way into her house.

"See ya," I waved my hand then headed back home. As I walked back home I thought about how great today was and how lucky I am to have Kim as my girlfriend. _She's one of the most important people in my life. I never want to lose her or be without her. But I do know that I'll always be grateful to even know her. Now I wonder where our next date should be and when?_

**Sorry if it isn't that great, I rushed through this chapter. Hope there was enough Jack/Kim connection in this chapter. Since I'm still new at writing on FF, I would like it if you guys suggested ideas for me to write about that involve Jack/Kim but has to do with this story. Nothing inappropriate or above kissing would be nice.**

**Spoiler Alert: Next chapter will be Rudy's and Lyna's (Miss Brooks) date **

**Review, alert or fav!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long wait! My teacher bombarded me with homework, assignments and projects. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or faved!**

Rudy's Pov Y1.120

Today was the day that me and Lyna go out on our date. I was panicing like crazy. I would be taking her out for dinner. Negatives thoughts raced through my mind. _What if I mess up? What if I do something stupid? She's never going to like this date._

"Arf!" came a high bark that snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Liri sitting on the floor a few feet away from me.

"You've got this easy Liri, you don't have to worry about anything," I said as I walked over to my bed and sat down. Liri jumped on to my lap. I started to pet her gently.

"What if I mess up?" I asked no one in paticular.

"Arf, arf!" barked Liri again.

"Thanks for the pep talk Liri, but I'm still nervous," I said tensing up a bit more. That's when I looked at my watch. "Well time to go pick her up."

Liri licked my face and jumped off my lap and ran off to her bed.

"Bye Liri, see you later," I called as I locked the door behind me and got into my car.

When I reached Lyna's house I was pretty amazed. It was a large house with a double garage, a balcony on top and large doors in the front and for the balcony. I walked up to her door and rang her door bell. I heard foot steps from behind the door. That's when the door opened to reveal a very beautiful Lyna in a blue strapless dress with a black ribbon around her waist, her hair was straightened to perfection even though it's always naturally straight and black flats. I was so distracted by her beauty that I started to stare.

"Uh, oh yeah, um you look amazing," I said quickly while scratching the back of my head.

"Ha, ha, thank you Rudy, you look quite hansome yourself," she replied back. She made me blush even darker than before. She sure is someone special if she could do that to me.

"Thanks, so you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and we walked to my black Nissan Ultima. I opened the passenger door for her and then we drove off to the amazing restaurant we were suppose to go to, The Vioré.

When we got there, I got out of my seat and opened both the passenger door and the front door of the restaurant for her. She thanked me both times and flashed that beautiful smile at me twice! We sat at a table for two and ordered. While we were waiting for our food to arrive we decided to get to know each other better.

"So what's your favourite hobby?" I asked Lyna.

"Reading, playing volleyball, soccer and watching cartoons," she answered. _Ok so I should buy her a book and take her out to play volleyball or soccer._

"What's your favourite book?" I questioned. _Man do I need a piece of paper to write all this down._

"I guess it would be Julie of the Wolves," she answered after thinking for a while. _She must have read a lot of books if she had to think about it._ "Ok now it's my turn to ask some questions."

"Go ahead," I said.

"Hmmm, what's your favourite hobby?" she asked trying to imitate the way I asked her the question.

I laughed. "Karate, video games, wrestling and watching cartoons."

"Ok how about your favourite food?" she asked. Just then the waiter came up to us with my plate of shrimps, fried taro sticks, some water and Lyna's plate of spahgetti and meatballs, some carrot sticks with ranch dipping sauce and some water.

"Fried taro sticks!" I exclaimed as I dug in. I heard Lyna laughing before she dug in too.

"So," I said while chewing on some taro sticks and swallowing. "I'm guessing your favourite is spahgetti and meatballs?"

"Definetly, I love pasta," she answered as she twisted her fork into some spahgetti and ate it.

The night went on with me continously ordering fried taro sticks, Lyna laughing at my appetite and us talking about random things.

"Rudy slow down! Your going to end up with taro sticks coming out of your nose if you eat that fast, besides you haven't even touched your shrimp yet!" Lyna exclaimed while laughing very hard. _Oh yeah my shrimp._

That's when some dude came up to us. I looked up at him to see Ty, sensei of the Black Dragons.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed that he's interupting my date with Lyna. He completely ignored me and started to shout at Lyna.

"What are you doing here with this scrawny little punk?" he shouted. His face was blood red. I was just as furious. I then looked over at Lyna. Her eyes shown fear but her face shown anger.

"What's it to you?" Lyna yelled back.

"I don't want you to hang around some shrimp when you could have someone as great as me," he answered in half a yell.

"He's not a shrimp!" Lyna yelled now the attention of the restaurant was dawned at our table. "Besides, I never want to be near you again!"

_Again? There's something Lyna's not telling me. I guess that'll have to wai to askt._

"Hey if you don't like shrimps so much why don't you try some? You never know you might like it!" I yelled as I picked up 3 three shrimps and shoved it into his mouth. He swallowed. I waited.

"What was that suppose to do you-you, uh shrimp!" he said as he ran to the washroom to throw up. _I was so smart to save the shrimp for last._

"Or not," I said. People had started to clap. I smiled proudly but my face dropped when I saw the look on Lyna's face. She was terrified and was about to break down into tears. "Do you want to go home now?"

I didn't get any words from Lyna, all she did was nod. I payed the bill and helped her into my car. The whole ride to her house was quite. When we got to her house I helped her inside to her couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Lyna kept her head down and remained silent. "You know you can tell me anything right? Don't you know that once your part of the Warriors, we won't ever let you fall?" Lyna looked at me. She was crying the whole time. I sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me, just know that we'll all be there for you," I said gently as I ran my hand over her back soothingly.

"No I think I should tell you," croaked Lyna. She pulled away and sat up on the couch. I wiped away the tears on her face. She chuckled a little and thanked me. She then started to tell me her bad past with Ty.

_~Flashback 1 Year Ago~ _

_Lyna's Pov_

_I was walking around the food court when I accidently bumped into someone._

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed as I got a good luck at the person I bumped into. He was man about my age and was around 6 ft._

"_It's alright, I'm Ty," he said and held his hand out. I shook it._

"_Lyna," I said._

"_So Lyna what were you exactly doing that made you so caught up that you didn't see me?" he asked as we started to walk around the mall._

"_Oh, I'm new to this town so I just thought that I should look around and get use to this place, but I ended up getting lost," I answered shyly._

"_Well I know this place quite well, would you like a tour?" he offered and held his arm out._

"_I'd love one," I replied with a smile and hooked my arm with his._

_Me and Ty were always hanging out with each other that we ended up dating. That didn't last so long though._

_I was going to say hi to Ty at his dojo. When I made it there a boy walked out with a bow staff in his hand. He said hi to me and left. Before I was about to go inside I heard Frank yell that that bow staff was his and was given to him by his mother. That's when Ty yelled out that he was the one to give it to his mother and then that he was seeing her. I was so frustrated, angry, upset, and sad that I ran away from the dojo. Ty then ran after me. I told him that I never wanted to see him again or be near him._

_~End of Flashback~_

"That's why I was afraid of dating again. I was afraid that I would be so trustworthy that the person would back stab me just like Ty did," Lyna said as she sighed. I pulled her into my arms.

"I can't believe someone would ever do that to a person like you Lyna," I whispered into her ear. "Your so smart, caring, kind, and beautiful. He was dumb to cheat on you. He didn't know what he was losing until he actually lost it."

Lyna tensed up a bit and pulled out of my arms to look at me. "You really mean that?"

I smiled at her and put her hands in mine. "Why wouldn't I?"

That's when Lyna leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked but I kissed back.

"Thanks Rudy, it really means so much to me. I knew that I could trust someone like you," she said as she placed her head in the crook of my neck. I smiled. "So are we dating now?"

"I'm definitely ok with it," I answered.

"Then today will be the day that we first got together," said Lyna as she fell into a dreamless sleep. I smiled. I twirled her beautiful blond/bronze hair through my fingers then fell asleep with my head on top of hers.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, alert or fav!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have around 7 projects due in one week! Thanks for the reviews, alerts of favs! Enjoy!**

Kim's Pov Y1.126

As I walked into the dojo with Yuki and Shi, I saw the most surprising thing ever. Rudy and Miss Brooks holding hands while they were laughing about something. I felt a smirk grow on my face.

"What's new?" I asked everyone as I walked up to them.

"Jack's plan worked," said Jerry.

"They're an item now," said Eddie. I was in shock. My jaw dropped, but the corners of my mouth were curved up into a smile.

"Are you serious?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes," said Milton as he laughed slightly at my shock.

"Hey come on, were you really doubting my great plan?" asked Jack. I looked at him and smiled.

"Just a bit, since you were all like 'Oh don't worry, we've got plenty of time.'" I answered mocking him.

"Hey we still have a lot of time, but look at how little time it actually took," said Jack as he glanced over his shoulder. I followed his eyes to see Miss Brooks and Rudy resting their heads on each other.

"Awww," I said placing my hands over my chest. Jack wrapped an arm over my shoulder, and I looked up at him.

"Well?" he questioned, wanting me to give in, in defeat.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright fine, your plan was great and I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Thank you," he said as he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him.

"Alright so do you guys want to wait for them to tell us that they're an item and act all surprised or would you rather embarrass them and ask them why are they all 'lovey dovey'?" I asked the guys. They all thought for a moment.

"I would rather embarrass them," said Jerry.

"Me too," Eddie said. "I want to see the look on their faces when they're embarassed."

Jack looked at Milton, before they both shook they're heads in agreement.

"We're gonna have to go with Eddie and Jerry," said Milton.

"Alright then, majority rules. Now let's get to embarrassing!" I said as I started to make my way towards them.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Eddie bluntly.

Rudy and Miss Brooks didn't see any of us coming towards them. I guess they were to 'caught up in the moment' to notice.

"Uhh-uh, well-uh were…" mumbled Rudy quickly.

Miss Brooks sighed. "Were going out now guys." She looked at me and flashed me a smile. I smiled back, happy that I was part of the reason why they're standing together like this right now.

"Finally!" exclaimed Jerry, Miss Brooks and Rudy surprised by his outburst.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" pestered Rudy.

"You two don't know how long it took for us-" Milton started before Jack quickly placed his hand over Milton's mouth.

"For you guys to get together," Jack finished quickly. "We were always waiting for someone to make a move but you two would always be shy and in 'friend mode'."

They both blushed at Jack's answer.

"So how did this happen anyways?" I asked, another smirk growing on my face.

"Well I took her out for dinner, we had a lot of fun and then," said Rudy.

"He drove me home and I kissed him," Miss Brooks finished off quickly. Everyone was now suspicious about what really happened. Rudy on the other hand just smiled at her. I think he had a look of understanding written on his face. I wonder why…?

"Aw, that sounds so sweet," I said placing my hands over my chest again. "You know the weirdest part is that it kinda sounds like Jack and I's first date."

"Best date ever," said Jack in a daydream. I giggled at Jack. That was enough to shake him out of his daydream. He looked down and smiled at me. He pulled me close and gave me a peck. I was blushing and laughing slightly, for I didn't have a care in the world at that moment, it was just me and Jack. "That's right I still have to take you out on another one."

"Anyways," said Miss Brooks, snapping me out of my little world and cutting me off from answering Jack's question. "We should get to puppy training."

"Well that is why we all came here, so let's get going," said Milton.

Miss Brooks had to teach Jerry, Eddie, Meatball and Rosalinda what they all had previously missed last week, and everything that she was teaching us this class.

"Alright class I would like you to toss these tennis balls and tell your partner to fetch them," explained Miss Brooks as she handed one to everyone.

"We'll go in this order," Miss Brooks said. "Milton, Eddie, Rudy, Kim, Jerry and Jack. Understood?" She got a mixture of yeps, yes and ok's as an answer. "Good now start."

"Alright Tane, fetch boy!" said Milton as he showed Tane the ball and threw it somewhere in the dojo. Tane just looked in that direction and then looked back up at Milton. "Uh, fetch?"

"Alright good try Milton, now you try Eddie," Miss Brooks said.

"Alright Rosalinda, you see this ball?" asked Eddie as he showed Rosalinda the ball. He waved it around in the air, her eyes twitching towards wherever the ball went. "Good now, fetch!"

Just like Tane, Rosalinda sat there. Eddie just sighed while Rosalinda barked happily and wagged her tail. Next up was Rudy.

"Okay Liri, don't let me down," said Rudy as he tossed the ball. Liri went after it, but then decided that it wasn't important and ran back.

"Alright Shi, I know you can do this so fetch!" I said as I tossed the ball. Shi just barked in response instead of running after it and bringing it back to me. "Uh, well that's not exactly fetching."

"Alright Jerry, Meatball, you're up!" said Miss Brooks.

"Guys watch the master," said Jerry cooly. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Ar-ar-arruuu!"

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Communicating to Meatball in dog, duh!" replied Jerry. "Now go!" Jerry threw the ball. It bounced off a support beam, then a wall, a training dummy and rolled all the way in between Jerry and Meatball.

"Arf!" barked Meatball. Everyone had started laughing.

"Jerry, Meatball, I think you should watch the pro's," teased Jack. "Alright go Kiba!" Kiba didn't even give the ball a second look, or even a look at all.

"So how come none of them will fetch?" asked Eddie.

"Because they're Akita's," answered Miss Brooks simply.

"So?" I said.

"Once you prove you're loyal enough to them, like they are for you, then they'll fetch," explained Miss Brooks.

"Of course!" face-palmed Milton. "Just like Hachiko!"

"Oh," realised everyone.

"Class dismissed," said Miss Brooks.

"Hey Kim," called Jack as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me and placed his head over my shoulder.

I chuckled. "Yes?"

"Do you think Yuki or Cole would fetch for us?" he asked. That question got me thinking. Would they?

"I'm not sure, but I guess we could try," I answered.

"Alright then let's try it tomorrow since we're kinda busy right now," Jack stated.

"What do you mean we-" My answer was met with a pair of lips on mine. I was shocked at first before going along with it happily. We broke away after what seemed like hours but was really 2 minutes, for air.

"Nevermind," I said out of breath, cheeks blood red.

"So are we still busy?" asked Jack. I looked at him and pecked him.

"Maybe tomorrow, I gotta get going," I answered.

Jack pulled me into a hug. I hugged back. "Promise?"

"Yeah I promise," I said as we broke apart.

"So where should we go for our second date?" asked Jack as he swung his arm over my shoulder and pulling me towards him.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I'll have to get back to you on that," I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "Well I gotta go, bye." I waved.

"See ya, and be careful," Jack advised. I rolled my eyes, he's always overprotective.

"Well I am walking back with Yuki and Shi," I pointed out.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I got it. Bye," I said, this time actually walking out the door, as always Shi and Yuki right behind.

As I layed in bed I thought back at what Jack said before we were 'busy'. Would Yuki or Cole fetch for us? I angled my head so that I could see Yuki sleeping with Shinzo by her side. They looked so cute when they were sleeping. I smiled. I guess I'll just wait 'til tomorrow and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**I'm going to need some of your help. I'll write Jack and Kim's date in a few chapters, but have no idea where they should go on their date. If you guys have any ideas, that I could use, slightly change up or inspire me to write something, then that would be great. Please leave your ideas in your reviews. Thanks. :)**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm sorry to say but I'm not going to be able to update as much as I want too. Then there's my other fanfic, that I have to update for and you should check out. Those of you who might want to or already are, the romance will kick in a little later, after the friendship phase, so please be patient! Also in my opinion there was some Jack/Kim but not enough, the reason, I'm low on inspiration. Anyways review, alert or fav!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So sorry for not updating in so long! I had like 10 projects plus homework! Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favs and ideas for the date!**

Kim's Pov Y1.127

_I woke up this morning in a great mood.. I had a dream about where Jack and I should go for our date!_

"Hey Yuki, Shi, do you think Jack and I should go to the beach for our second date?" I asked the two of them as I poured food into their bowls, then water.

"Arf!Arf!Arf!" barked an estatic Shi.

"Arf," barked Yuki calmly.

"So I'm guessing Shi is with me big time, but your telling me that it depends on me and Jack?" I asked Yuki. She nodded her head calmly and started to eat.

"Alright so that's 1 for beach and 0 for no beach. I guess I'll just have to ask Jack then," I said out loud. "I'll go ask him. Yuki remember to keep your daughter at bay."

Yuki just smiled me a 'Don't worry' look. "Kay then I'll see you guys later."

Jack's Pov

_I wonder where Kim wants to go for our second date?_ I spit all the tooth paste out my mouth then rinsed. _I guess it doesn't really matter, as long as I'm with her._ I walked out of the bathroom shirtless and headed for my closet. I pulled out a blue and black striped v-neck and quickly slipped it on.

'Ding Dong'

_I wonder who it is?_ I walk down to the door and open it to find a smiling Kim.

"Morning, what are you so happy about?" I asked as I smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

"Well for starters I get to start my morning in your arms, and second I have the best idea for where we should go for our second date," she replied.

"Well where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I was thinking the beach," answered Kim, with a look of hope in her eyes. I thought about for a while. _Kim and I, at the beach, us splashing water at each other, Kim in a bathing…_

"Can't wait, I haven't been there in a long time," I answered pecking her on the lips.

"So how about tomorrow?" suggested Kim.

"Sure, I'll ask my mom to drive us," I said.

"Then it's a date," Kim said.

"A date it is," I agreed. "You know I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Kim.

"Well I feel like I was suppose to do something but I don't remember what," I look down at Kim still in my arms, her confused faced made her even cuter. "I think I remember now." I leaned down and kissed her gently. "So are we still busy?"

Kim giggled. "I guess were both busy."

After what felt like 5 minutes we broke apart.

"So what do you think Miss Brooks was trying to hide when we asked Rudy and her how it all happened?" questioned Kim as we sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" I asked. _What is she talking about?_

"You didn't see it did you? Miss Brooks answered a little too quickly and nervously when we asked her how Rudy and her became an item," explained Kim.

"Now that I think about it, she did seem like she wanted to end the conversation, and Rudy gave her a sympathetic look I think," as I tried to remember what happened.

"So I'm not the only one!"exclaimed Kim. "I wonder what she's hiding? I mean seriously, part of the Wasabi Code is to be honest, so shouldn't she tell us?"

I sighed. Kim did have a point. I guess she just doesn't understand how Miss Brooks feels. "Kim if she wants to hide something from us then that means that she's embarressed to tell us, she doesn't want to talk about this topic and is uncomortable about it, she doesn't want us to pity her, or well she thinks that when the time is right she'll tell us."

Now it was Kim turn to sigh. "But I feel so useless!"

I looked at my frustrated Kim. She treats Miss Brooks like a sister, so I'm pretty sure that she feels like Miss Brooks should trust us and be a little more open because we're there for her. "I understand how you feel Kim," I said as I rubbed her back soothingly. "Just give her time. She'll tell us eventually."

"Yeah you're right," said Kim. "Well I better get going, I have to find myself a bathing suit to wear tomorrow." Kim pecked me quickly and left._ I wonder what she's going to wear? Which reminds me I should get myself a bathing suit too._

I got up from my spot on the couch and headed upstairs. Cole and Kiba had a strange look on there faces and they weren't moving. I waved my hand in front of them but they didn't do anything. After a few minutes they snapped back into reality, but seemed a little more than just shocked.

"You two alright?" I asked them. They both snapped their heads in my direction. The look in both of their eyes were worry, scared, panic, and shock. That's when they both ran up to my window and started to howl loudly. "Guys what's wrong?"

That's when I got a couple of messages. All of them were from the gang. They all said that their dog(s) were howling wildly and that they looked very scared and worried. I texted back to everyone saying that Cole and Kiba were doing the same. That's when I got a text form Miss Brooks. It read:

Meet at the dojo, **now**

_What's going on? My starts out with me and Kim busy (boy was that great), we plan our next date and then everyone's little warrior starts to howl like crazy! Did something happen that we couldn't see?_ I quickly told Kiba and Cole to come to the dojo. They howled a bit longer and then left with me.

~At the Dojo~

"Alright can somebody explained to me what's going on here?" asked Eddie as he looked at all of the dogs as they were running around all over the dojo.

"I'm not sure Eddie. I was just about to take Meatball out for a walk and then bam! He froze right when I got the leash on him. After that he ran to the closest open window and started to howl like crazy," said Jerry.

"I was feeding Tane when he did the exact same thing!" added Milton.

"Yeah me too!" said Kim.

"Wait so everyone's dog froze, then suddenly started to bark wildly?" I asked as I looked around at everyone. They all nodded their heads.

"This is weird. This never happened before, and is it just me or does something not feel right?" said Rudy.

"Yeah, all of our dogs start to howl for no reason!" agreed Jerry.

"No, I don't think that's what Rudy means Jerry," said Kim.

"But it feels like something bad happened and only they know," said Milton.

"Yeah but what happened?" Eddie said stating the question that lingered in the air.

Everyone stood frozen in their spot. That's when Yuki started to howl again.

"Yuki what's wrong?" asked Kim frantically. She was trying to calm Yuki down but nothing seemed to work. When Yuki died down she walked into her playhouse and curled herself into a ball. "Miss Brooks can't you tell what's wrong?" Kim was at the verge of tears. I quickly wrapped Kim in my arms as she tried to fight the tears.

Miss Brooks kept her eyes on the ground. "No. I don't know what's happening. This is the strangest behaviour I've ever seen in any dog that I've treated," She answered quietly. "Although Yuki's state right now is that of depression."

"Can you help her?" Kim pleaded.

Miss Brooks nodded. "I'll have to go get somethings at the vet though."

"I'll drive you," offered Rudy. Miss Brooks nodded and they were off.

Kim broke away from my hug and stepped inside the large dog house. She sat down beside Yuki and started to run her hand through her fur soothingly. "Don't worry Yuki. Whatever happens I'll be right here with you. Whatever is happening to you, I'll help you through. After al,l that is what best friends do for each other right?"

I faced the group and said that we should give them some time. They all agreed. Reluctantly all of the dogs didn't argue about going home. I stepped into the large dog house.

"You guys going to be alright?" I asked them. Kim nodded her head.

"As long as we're there for each other, nothing can stand in our way." That's the Kim I know and fell in love with.

"Take care then," I hugged Kim and kissed her on the forehead, the nose, then the lips. Before I got out though, Cole came in and lied beside Yuki. "I guess you're staying too."

"Arf!" Cole barked.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you," said Kim. Her eyes looked heavy, must be from crying earlier. She couldn't over come tiredness and feel asleep. I found some clean towels and placed them over Kim. Yuki seemed to notice that Kim fell asleep and snuggled closer beside her. I smiled. _Even when you're going through pain, you still put others before you._ I pet Yuki and Cole then left with Kiba.

"How did today end up like this?" I asked as I looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful sky blue with a few white fluffly looking clouds. Odd enough, it didn't feel like the sky was so beautiful today.

**So what did you think? What happened? Why are the dogs acting like this? You'll find out soon. Hope you liked this chapter even though I found it very suspensful and sad. Hopefully the date won't be the same. Review, alert, or fav!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! School is draining the life out of me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or faved!**

Jack's Pov Y1.134

It's been a week since the strange incident with all the dogs. We still don't know what happened, but hopefully the date with Kim will lighten up the mood.

I grabbed a towel, an extra pair of clothes and stuffed them into my bag. My mom drove me to Kim's house. I jumped out of the car and quickly ran to get Kim. When the door opened, Kim was standing there, a bag over her shoulder, a bubbly, warm smile across her face.

"Ready to go?" I asked, chuckling at Kim's face.

"Yep! Let's go!" replied Kim happily.

~At the Beach~

"Remember to put on some sunscreen!" Mom advised as we quickly jumped out the car.

"Got it mom! I'll call you when we want to leave!" I told her.

She smiled and waved then drove off.

"She's right you know about putting on sunscreen," said Kim.

"I know, but I plan on getting a great tan," I said.

"A tomato-red tan? I heard that they're in style these days!" Kim exclaimed sarcastically.

"Haha, don't worry I'll put some on," I said. "Now let's hit the water!"

After I finished changing I stepped outside, expecting to get out before Kim. Suprisingly she was out before me. She wore a bikini as bright as the blue sky today, and boy was she making it work!

"You ready to go?" said Kim, blushing at my stare.

"Huh, what, oh right, yeah let's go," I said and grabbed her hand.

"Jack wait, did you put on your sunscreen?" Kim asked.

"You sound like my mom," I murmered.

"What was that?" asked Kim.

"I said no I didn't," I quickly covered.

"Of course, now put some on or you'll turn into a tomato in no time!" joked Kim as she threw me her bottle of sunscreen.

"There happy now?" I asked as I finished applying the sunscreen.

"Yep. Race you to the water," said Kim who already dashed off.

"Hey, no fair!" I shouted quickly running after her.

When we made it in the water, I wasted no time splashing water at Kim.

"Hey!" I heard her scream. I was too busy laughing to notice her sending a splash of water back at me. I choked for a moment, water going into my lungs.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me?" I shrieked back.

"That's what you get when you mess with Kim!" she laughed back.

"That's it! Splash war!" I shouted.

We continously splashed each other back and forth, both of us getting plenty of water soaked on to us. When I got water in my eye, I didn't notice that Kim had came up behind me and jumped on to my back. She sent us both into the water. I opened my eyes to see Kim in front of me smiling. I started to swim after her. After a while she brought her head above the water, I did the same.

"Want to go dry off and grab something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure, I think my skin needs a break from so much water," joked Kim.

We both walked out of the ocean and went to go dry off and change. This time I made it out before Kim. Kim frowned at me. "Not fair, I have to dry my hair."

"Yeah well I did too," I said. She made a pout in my direction and then smiled. I grabbed her hand and we walked off to the snack bar on the beach.

"What do you want?" Kim asked, her eyes scanning the menu.

"I guess I'll take a cheese burger and some water," I said.

"I'm paying," said Kim.

"How about 50/50?" I suggested.

"Sure," replied Kim, handing me her money.

"Hi, what would you like?" asked the cashier.

"Hi um, I would like a cheese burger and a water bottle," I said.

"Would that be anything else?" asked the cashier. She winked at me and then batted her eye lashes at me.

"Yeah um, I would like a slice of cheese pizza, a water bottle and for you to back off my boyfriend," answered Kim. The two had a glare down. Kim ended up winning.

"That will be $7.65," said the cashier through her teeth.

"Here you go," I said paying the money.

"Thanks for the great service," said Kim smuggly.

"Way to earn respect," I tell Kim as we find a seat.

"Hey, remember, never mess with Kim," Kim argued back, then smiled.

"Right," I said rolling my eyes, and started digging in.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Kim, after we finished cleaning up.

"How about we walk on the shore?" I suggested.

"Sure! Maybe we can even find some seashells!" Kim exclaimed.

And boy, did we find a whole load of them. Kim wanted to take all of them home, but I told her that she didn't need that many seashells.

"What are you going to do with so many?" I asked.

"Hm, good point," agreed Kim after some thought.

"How about we each take one, in memory of this amazing date?" I asked.

"That's a great idea! We should try to find the two most similar ones!" Kim suggested.

We did find two similar one's. The only difference was that one was blue and the other was green.

"Which one do you want?"

"The green one, I think it's prettier," said Kim. I handed the green one to her.

"Not as pretty as your eyes," I said.

"Aw, thanks Jack. Slightly cliché, but very sweet," said Kim. She kissed me on the cheek.

"That's all I get for being sweet?" I said.

"Fine," giggled Kim, before kissing me on the lips. We pulled away after what I thought was 2 minutes.

"Much better," I said, grabbing Kim's hand. "Come on, I want to do one more thing before we go home."

I brought her to a palm tree that was bent enough, you could sit on it. I help Kim up on the tree then got up myself. When the sun set, it made everything turn red.

"Jack, it's so beautiful," Kim said softly, eyes glued to the beautiful scene.

"I'm glad you like it as much as I do," I said, resting my head on hers.

When the sunset ended, I helped Kim off the tree and back to the parking lot.

"Jack, every date I've had with you so far, has been totally amazing. They're certainly the best dates I've ever had, but I just can't tell which one is my favorite," said Kim.

"As long as we're both enjoying ourselves, every date we have will be just as great as the other," I said, just when my mom pulled up.

**So my friend told me to watch Kony 2012 and it was definetly worth my time. Check out my new Kingdom Hearts Fanfic The Other Promise, too. Review, alert, or fav!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry for the long wait and short chapter! You know the usual homework, stress, projects, etc.**

Kim's Pov Y1.140

I woke up to the shuffling of footsteps outside of my room. "Yuki? Shi?"

"Good morning Kim," said my mothers voice.

"Morning," I replied.

"Rudy called and said that it was urgent that you meet him at the dojo with Yuki and Shinzo," my mothered informed me.

"What happened?" I asked, already getting some clothes to change in.

"He didn't say, but it sounded like it was very important," she answered.

"Well then I'll see you later mom! Come on Yuki, Shi!" I called, running out the door and down to the dojo.

~The Dojo~

I burst through the doors with Yuki and Shinzo, to be greeted with many different pairs of eyes starring at me. "What did we miss?" I panted, waiting for an answer. I looked up to see that Bobby was standing in the room, a sad look on his face. "Your early. Where's Tsume?" Rudy looked away slightly, Lyna comforting him. I looked at Bobby. He turned to look away from me, but I heard him mumble something. "Pardon?"

"Take a seat, there's something that I've been meaning to tell everyone," whispered Bobby, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well?" said Jerry. Meatball looked up at his owner.

"What happened?" Eddie questioned. Rosalinda barking in a harsh agreement.

Bobby signed before speaking in a sad voice. "Where do I begin?"

"How about why Tsume isn't here?" Milton said. Tane barking to back his master up.

"Yeah, where is that little furball?" Jack joked slightly. _Is it just me or do I hear fear wavering into his voice?_

All Bobby did was place something in front of the photo of Jack, Eddie, Milton, Rudy and Jerry before quickly making his way into Rudy's office. The look on his face was unreadable. Everyone crowded around the picture frame, dogs in the front, owners behind them. The 'something' that Bobby had placed in front of the photo was a Japanese newspaper.

"Milton?" I asked.

"I think this is what it says," Milton said, before translating his best. "Brave Akita Saves Hostages from Kidnappers." We all look down at the photo below the title to see a picture of two men in black, being put into a cop car. "It was a quiet day in Tokyo, when suddenly, it was reported that several teenagers, have been kidnapped and taken hostage by two men in black. A man, Bobby Wasabi, was walking along with his akita, when his akita suddenly ran inside a building and took one of the men down. His partner aimed the gun at the akita, Bobby quickly running to the scene. Unfortunately, he was a second late… His brave young akita, Tsume, will always be remembered."

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or faved! Also, thank you to _Kickin' it xo_, for adding me as their fav author! Review, alert or fav!**


	26. Chapter 26

Kim's Pov Y1.140

_This can't be happening. This isn't real. Why did this have to happen?_ I thought as I cried, Jack holding me in his arms.

Everyone was shocked by the news. Tsume is **dead**. I think this might be why all the other dogs were howling two weeks ago. They were howling because they knew Tsume was… gone. The news was so shocking you can't tell who's having it the hardest.

"I'm sorry."

We all turned to see Bobby come out of Rudy's office. "I tried."

I walked up to Bobby. I stared at him right in the eye. He caught my gaze before turning his head.

"Thanks for trying," I said. I was so furious at Bobby right now, but at the same time I was frustrated with myself for not thinking of Tsume when all the dogs started to act up.

"But I-"

"Tsume knows," I said, cutting him short.

It was dead silent, until Jerry spoke up. "So, is he still in Japan?"

"…Yes. I had an idea for where he should be… remembered," answered Bobby.

"Well, what is it?" asked Eddie.

"I was planning on holding a public ceremony of Tsume's brave sacrifice. I was planning on doing it right in front of Hachiko's statue at the Shibuya Station in Japan," Bobby said. Everyone went silent and thought about the idea.

"I think it's a great idea," spoke Lyna. Out of all the people who would speak up first. Lyna has never even met Bobby or Tsume.

"So when is the memorial?" asked Jack.

"In a week."

"How long does it take to get to Japan from here?" asked Rudy. Rudy hasn't spoken the entire time until now. I guess it's because he might be dissapointed with the fact that his roll model was unable to save the day, unlike in his movies.

"About a day, but then we still have to plan it out, get the word out, have it televised internationally, long story short, we have a lot to do," said Bobby. "I already have my private jet ready, we leave at 2 p.m."

We all raced out the door to go home and pack. Although it was sort of relieving knowing that Bobby is doing everything in his power to make sure that Tsume is avenged and will rest peacefully. When I was done packing for Yuki, Shinzo and myself, I told my mom and dad the whole story, both of them equally as sad as everyone else, but agreeing to the sudden trip.

We all met back at the dojo where a limo awaited us. On the way to the airport and on the private jet, Bobby explained to everyone the plan for the memorial. He had already made plans for the international broadcast, and getting the word out. Everyone else was to walk up to the podium, and give a personal speech about Tsume. After our speeches, they will bury his body right in front of Hachi's Statue, on top of it will be a plate that will say, 'In memory of a dog as great as Hachiko. His bravery will never be forgotten, nor will the memory of the day he taught us what true bravery is. Tsume will forever be a Warrior.'

When we reached Japan, we wasted no time in preparing for Tsume's memorial. The best word to describe it could be crazy or frantic. Milton and Lyna were helping with the design and archictect for the memorial. Eddie, Jerry, Meatball, and Rosalinda were helping with getting the word out, so citizens would come to this special ceremony. Jack, Rudy and Bobby were busy with making sure that everything was getting done, and that everything that is going to happen, will happen. Shinzo, Liri, and Kiba had also decided to help, by barking at the workers to work harder and faster. Yuki and I on the other hand, well, let's just say that I was the one to come up with what everyone should wear. Cole's job was to keep Yuki's spirits up. From as much dog language I could make out, I think Cole was telling Yuki that Tsume wouldn't want one of his role models to mope around over something like a death, but to think of it as a lesson. That things like this happen, that's why you should look at life as an adventure, not as something that you'll just have to get over with.

Jack's Pov Y1.146

It was the night before the memorial of Tsume. The memorial that everyone has put so much of their time into. With so much work, you would think someone would need to sleep, well apparantly in my case, my mind won't let me. I decided that a midnight snack would do the trick and went to the kitchen of my apartment for some milk. As I pulled the milk out of the fridge, I heard a strange scratching noise at my door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Kim and Yuki standing outside of it.

"Hey," said Kim.

"Hey, I see you couldn't sleep either. Something up?" I asked, gesturing for her and Yuki to enter my room.

"Nothing's wrong. Yuki just wanted to see Cole, so I brought her over," answered Kim as she sat down on the couch. "Sorry to bother you."

"It's alright," I said, sitting close to Kim so that she could rest her head on my shoulder. "I think she just wants some comfort."

"You ready for tomorrow?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, I feel pretty confident. Are you?" I asked turning to look at her.

I didn't exactly get an answer from her, but more like a murmur of agreement. I looked over at Kim, to find her asleep. I couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute when she was asleep. The way her hair framed her face, some strands falling out of place. Then again, I found everything about her cute and amazing. I kissed her gently on the lips, staying that way for a while before breaking apart. _When was the last time I got to spend time like this with you? _I thought. I carried her back to her room and carefully tucked her into bed.

"Good night," I said.

Rudy's Pov Y1.146

"So, are you nervous about tomorrow?" asked Lyna.

"Kinda. I mean, what if I screw up on stage while I'm saying my speech? I'll ruin the whole memorial that's everyone worked so hard to put together," I said, the anxiety getting to me.

"Now your just being paranoid, but your cute when you're nervous," laughed Lyna. "And don't worry. You're going to do just fine. Just think of Tsume and talk about the first things that come into your head about him, the incident, your past with him, etc."

"Yeah you're right," I said smiling at her. It's been a while since I've actually noticed how much she's grown from the first time she stepped into the dojo.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just admiring how lucky I am to have you here with me right now. I would still be a total mess without you," I replied.

Lyna blushed, making me grin, showing the white of my teeth. "Ugh, we're dating and I'm still blushing when I'm around you."

I laughed before kissing her. It's been a week since we last kissed, and boy was it nice to have her warm, soft lips against mine again.

"Ok, enough. There'll be more after tomorrow," said Lyna, pulling away. "Good night."

"Night."

I watched her leave my room.

"Arf!" barked Liri cheerfully.

"Hey, at least I have a girlfriend!" I argued back before hugging Liri. "Then again, all the other dogs are all out of your league." Liri licked my face, at the comment. "Alright, time for bed. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

**A/N: Chances are I won't be able to update for a while. I have over 6 projects again, then there's extra curriculars... but don't worry, every chance I get I will try my best to update!**

**Review, alert or fav!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Read the A/N at the end of this chapter. Thank you all who reviewed, alerted or faved!**

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov Y1.147<p>

I awoke to a small little bark coming from the side of bed. I opened my eyes to see Shinzo's face staring at me, her head tilted to the side slightly. I chuckled lightly before running my hand over her the fur of her head.

"Good morning Shi, are you ready for today?" I asked her, getting up and walking towards my closet.

"Arf!" barked Shinzo confidently. I turned my head over my shoulder and smiled at her.

"Once I'm out of the shower we'll have breakfast with the others," I told her before closing the bathroom door.

"So are you guys nervous about the memorial?" asked Eddie breaking the odd tension in the air. We were all still silent until Milton spoke up.

"I don't think any of us are nervous, we're just kinda still in shock that Tsume passed away," said Milton.

"But today's the day where he will finally be able to rest in peace," said Rudy.

"I wonder if he's watching us right now…" I said.

"Right, anyways it's time for the memorial. Let's go, my limo is out in the front," said Bobby.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe how many people actually showed up at the memorial. Eddie, Jerry, Roaslinda, and Meatball sure did a great job. So did everyone else with the stage, lighting, and even the statue. It was now shining like a new, well, statue.<p>

"You look great," said a voice. Two famliar arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a chin was now resting on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed the persons cheek.

"Thanks," I said. I was wearing a black spagetti dress that went just above my knees. It had floral designs around the edges on the dress and was tight until it reached my hips before becoming more loose but not puffy. With it I had a matching white flower clip on one side of my hair, making all the hair on that side not fall to the front. My shoes were just black flats with a small flower on top of each shoe. "You look pretty handsome, too."

Jack laughed. "You're the one who chose what I'm wearing. In fact, you're the one who chose what everyone was wearing." Jack was wearing a regular tux with a black buttoned up jacket and a white dress shirt underneath. Black dress pants, shoes and a tie that was left hanging out instead of being tucked neatly in side the jacket.

"You know you were suppose to tuck your tie in right?" I asked him.

"It's uncomfortable," he replied. I rolled my eyes before watching everyone walk up on to the stage (behind the curtains of course). Lyna was wearing a black strapless dress that went slightly past her knees with a white braided belt around her waist. She also had a white flower, only it was clipped at the back of her head holding up her bangs. She had on black and white gladiators because she told me that she doesn't do heels. All of the other boys were also wearing a tux like Jack's except that their ties were different and actually tucked in.

"Hey, how come Jack doesn't have to tuck his tie in?" whined Jerry, pulling at his tie uncomfortably.

"Because I think he looks better with it out," I smiled.

"Or because you're to in lovey dovey with him that you're letting him leave it out," said Eddie.

"Eddie, don't make me break more than a nail today," I said glaring at him.

"Uh, you know what? I'm going to see if the crowd is filled yet, so um yeah," said Eddie before dashing off somewhere.

"Relax Kim, this memorial is more important than beating him up," said Lyna.

"Right," I said taking a breather.

"Guys come on, it's starting!" called Rudy.

"Welcome eveyone, I'm glad that you could all make time for this important memorial today," started Bobby. "Today is the 20TH day since the tragic yet brave accident of a very brave Akita. Tsume Wasabi. He risked his life and saved many others. This is an act of bravery. Although this was a very tragic incident, may it be a lesson to everyone. I in fact learned a lesson from this. I wasn't brave enough to tell my friends about his passing and let go on with their lives for about another 3 weeks before telling them. Thank you for your time and thank you, Tsume." Bobby walked away from the podium and sat down in one of the chairs beside us. The first one of us to go up and speak about Tsume was Jerry.

"I never once thought of Tsume as another puppy that would pee on my carpet. I always thought of him as my brother. He might not have always been there but I know that Tsume was always watching over me, over his family," said Jerry. My eyes started to water a bit but I quickly blinked them back. "I know that he'll always be watching over us, no matter where we are. Thank you, Tsume," Jerry walked away from the podium and sat back down in his seat.

"Jerry, that was the most sweetest thing I've ever heard you say," I whispered to him.

"Thanks Kim," he smiled.

"Tsume was one of the most disciplined puppies I've ever met, even though he was just a pup. I still remember the times Tsume would act like the leader and guide all the other pups to do so and so in the first 9 weeks of his life. It was pretty funny to watch. It was like watching a parent teaching the kids how to do so and so, so that they know in the future what not to do. I hope that Tsume knows that we all appreciate everything he's taught us. Thank you, Tsume," said Milton before sitting back down in his seat like Jerry.

"Tsume was, like Milton said before, one of the most disciplined puppy I've ever met. One memory of Tsume that stands out from all the others was when we took all the pups out walking. I still remember the way Tsume reacted when a little kid tried to pet Rosalinda. Tsume barked at the kid, making him cry to no end. After a while of trying to calm the kid down, Tsume suddenly sat in front of him and stared at him. The kid looked up at Tsume before turning away from him. Tsume sat in front of him again, this time licking the kid. The kid looked up and smiled at Tsume before petting him. Tsume smiled and barked. After that, all we did was watch Tsume and the boy play around until sunset. The point is, the only person worth forgiveness is a person or dog, who is willing to earn forgiveness. Thank you, Tusme," said Eddie.

Eddie's speech really stood out to me. It reminded me of the day Bobby told us about Tsume's death. I wasn't going to ever speak to him again but there was just something inside me that told me that Bobby will somehow make it up to me. Whatever convinced me that was most definitely correct.

"Tsume through my eyes was just like Bobby. Slightly more level-headed then Bobby but always someone to look up to. In a family as big as ours, I'm glad that we have so many people to look up to and for so many different reasons as well. Thank you, Tsume," Rudy said very quickly, rushing back to his seat.

"Rudy!" whispered-yelled Lyna.

"What! I get nervous in front of huge crowds, you know that!" he argued back.

"We'll talk about this later," Lyna spoke in a very deadly voice.

"Tsume, son of Yuki and Cole. Man was Tsume one interesting pup to watch grow up. He in all honesty was one of the bravest of the pups," said Jack.

"Arf!" barked Kiba.

"Right Kiba, you're brave too," added Jack before continuing his speech. "As I was saying, Tsume was one of the bravest. Like the time he actually had it in him to chase away some of the Black Dragons when they were about to attack us. And he wasn't even 9 weeks yet. I think that Tsume has taught us a valuable lesson. A lesson about the fact that when your in a tight situation, it's not going to get better if you just stand there. You have to take action to stop something. Something I should've done when Kim and Yuki were almost killed. Thank you, Tsume," finished Jack quietly.

"Oh Jack," I said gently. My eyes started to water again, but I just kept on blinking back the tears. I kissed him briefly before I got up and headed to the podium. Jack grabbed my arm and flashed me his brilliant smile before letting go, a great number of awwws coming from the audience.

"Tsume's sacrifice reminds me a lot of my accident about a month ago. Yuki, Cole, Jack and I were walking to White Castle's, when Yuki started to run off and chase a cat. I lost my grip of Yuki's leash. I called Yuki back but just as she came back, a truck driver came and and was going to run us over. I quickly covered as much of Yuki as I could, just before the truck driver ran us over. I broke my arm and leg, Yuki only having a minor broken leg. I risked my life to save Yuki's, but we both luckily made it. Tsume risked his life to save many victims lives. These two stories really have the same moral. A dog would risk it's life for a person, and a person would be able to risk their life for a dog, wouldn't you agree?" I asked the audience. There were murmers among the audience, but I could see the people who really had a heart and the people who still needed a little push to see the reality of it all.

Tears were streaming down my face before I could realize it. We've come such a long way since we first met Yuki. Now we still have a long way to go. I gestured for everyone to come stand beside me. I looked at all of them and realized how much we've all grown. As a family, and as individuals. I gave them a small nod and a smile before we all faced the audience.

"We swear on the light of the dragons eye, to be loyal, honest, and to never say die," we all chanted once again. We all raised our hand with the ring I gave to everyone and shouted the last part of the chant. "WASABI!"

"ARF!" barked all of the dogs.

The audience erupted in cheers and claps. We all looked at one another smiling.

"Just before we end this memorial, I would like to present something," said Bobby.

Beside the Hachiko statue was a statue of Tsume. In my head I knew that now, Tsume would be another tourist attraction in the world. Which in a way, will teach everyone about this memorial and the importance of loyalty, honesty and bravery.

"Thank you for coming to this memorial everyone!" Bobby said.

* * *

><p>We were all back at the hotel, packing to go home.<p>

"How do you feel Yuki?" I asked.

Yuki lifted her head up from the floor and stared out the window before looking at me. "Arf."

"Me too," I said. "I can't believe how much has happened ever since we first met you."

"Kim!" called a voice at the door.

"It's open!" I called. I hear the door open and turned around to see Jack, Cole and Kiba. "Hi."

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "You okay?"

"I'm still kinda overwhelmed, and so is Yuki, but we're alright," I answered. "So what do you need?"

"You forever in my life," he answered dramtically.

"Awww, who's a drama queen?" I asked, giggling at the end.

"Very funny," Jack said. "Anyways, Bobby says that we all have to meet him at his suite right now. He says that he has something important to tell us."

"Oh, alright. Do we bring everyone?" I asked gesturing to Yuki and Shinzo.

"No, he said that you didn't have too," answered Jack.

"Oh, alright," I said. "You two stay here, I'll be back soon."

Jack and I walked down to Bobby's suite and knocked on his door. Eddie opened the door for us, to see that everyone was already there waiting for us.

"Finally," said Bobby. "Anyways, take a seat. I have a very important annoucement for all of you."

"What is it?" Jerry asked as he sat on the arm of the couch in the room.

Bobby sighed before speaking. "I've decided to stay and live in Japan."

Everyone was silent. Bobby is going to live in Japan? I decided to speak my mind and asked him one word, "Why?"

"Tsume was buried beside Hachiko. Hachiko died waiting in that very spot for his owner. I'm going to do the same," said Bobby.

"You're going to die waiting for Tsume to come back to you?" asked Jack.

"I don't think that's what Bobby meant," said Lyna.

"I think he meant that he'll die in the same 'city' or place where Tsume died," spoke Milton.

"That's exactly correct Milton," said Bobby.

"So you're going to spend the rest of your life here then?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'll drop by every once in a while," said Bobby.

"Where are you going to stay?" Jerry asked.

"I'll buy a house here," Bobby answered.

"Is that all that you wanted to tell us?" Rudy asked.

"Pretty much. I have a limo waiting for all of you out in the front, once you are ready meet each other at the front lobby," explained Bobby.

"Alright," we all said in unison.

"Goodbye," I said.

"Goodbye, Kim, and take care," said Bobby. I looked at him, his eyes held proudness and trust in them, before nodding my head and running to catch up with Jack.

* * *

><p>We were all at the dojo practicing karate, talking or just plain resting. I was helping Lyna with her kicks.<p>

"Ha!" Lyna shouted as she swung her left leg at the training dummie's head.

"Remember to keep your arms close to you so that your opponent can't grab your arm and counter," I advised.

"Right," gasped Lyna. "Could we take a breather?"

"Sure," I agreed.

As we sat down on the benches I chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Jerry asked as he Milton and Eddie walked up to Lyna and I.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I said.

"What's nothing?" asked Jack as he plopped down beside me and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"It's just a little inside joke," I answered.

"Care to share?" asked Rudy as he sat down beside Lyna and held her hand.

"Well I was just thinking how Yuki in a way has teachen Bobby what true loyalty is, even though he got Yuki to teach us that lesson," I explained.

"So you find this funny because it's ironic?" Lyna asked.

"You could put it like that," I said.

"Well Yuki might have taught us what true loyalty is too," said Jack.

"What do you mean?" Milton asked.

"Well remember the time when Lyna told us that Akita's only fetch until you prove to them that you are loyal enough to them?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," said everyone.

"Well Kim risked her life to save Yuki's. Doesn't that prove that she's loyal enough to Yuki?" Jerry suggested.

Jack stood up and walked over to Yuki's play house and picked up a tennis ball. He walked back and held the tennis ball in front of me. I looked at the tennis ball then at everyone else, a look of curiosity on their faces. I look up at Jack's face, he smiles at me and nods. I smiled and nod back before standing up and taking the ball out of Jack's hand.

"Here Yuki, here girl," I called. Yuki quickly appeared in front of me. I held the ball in front of Yuki for her to see before I toss it across the dojo. "Fetch girl, fetch!" Yuki quickly ran after the ball and picked it up with her mouth. "Good girl, come here!" I said happily, clapping and bending down slightly so I was about Yuki's height. Yuki came back and dropped the ball in front of me before barking and giving me a licking on the face. After Yuki was finally done licking me, she ran off to go play with Cole and their pups. All I could do was smile. Yuki trusts me. That was the only thing going through my head. That and the fact that I just realised that true loyalty means to have a very close and trusted bond between two living beings, up to the point that you will die for them.

I walked back to Jack and embraced him. He embraced me as well, but soon held my chin in his hand and placed his lips on mine. This time the kiss felt like, like Jack was always going to be one of those close and trusted people who would die for me. Right before I could actually enjoy the kiss, Jack pulled away.

"You taste like dog saliva," smiled Jack before recieving a small punch to the arm. "Ow!"

I smiled at him before resting my head on his chest, his arms enveloping me again. Everyone else just smiled at the little pup that was over a year old. The little pup that changed all of our lives. This little pup, now a full grown dog, named by Bobby Wasabi himself, was Yuki the Akita Inu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't believe that I just finished my first fanfic. I feel so proud of myself. I'm also very thankful for all the reviews, alerts and favs I've recieved from this fanfic. Thank you all! If this fanfic can get 100 reviews or more, then I might even add an epilogue but that all depends on if I get 100 reviews or not. This is the last time I'm going to say this for this fanfic (maybe) review, alert or fav!**


	28. Epilogue

**I can't thank all of you enough who have reviewed, alerted, and faved my very first fanfic. I never would've imagined it receiving 100 reviews. I just wanted to write a fanfic about an idea that wouldn't stop bothering me in my head. So thank you everyone, you all have really made my day. Oh, I almost forgot, Happy 1 year anniversary! Here it is, like I said I would, an epilogue to my fanfic, Kickin' It Yuki The Akita Inu.**

* * *

><p>Terra's Pov<p>

"And that is the story of how my mom and dad got together, and more importantly, the story of how one little pup can change your perspective about many things," I said, finishing my story. It was an assignment that the teacher gave us. We had to research about old stories that were true or legends. I didn't want to do my assignment on one of the many other things my classmates were, and asked my parents for help. They told me about this story of theirs that changed their lives forever. They called it, 'Yuki the Akita Inu'.

"Thank you Terra, for that interesting and fascinating story," Teacher said. "You may be seated now."

Once I was seated, my teacher began to explain how she was going to give us our marks for our assignments tomorrow, but I wasn't really paying attention after that. My mind was to busy thinking about mom and dad's story. I wish I could've met Yuki, Cole and all of their pups. I began to wonder if Jason's parents told him about this story too. After all Aunt Lyna and Uncle Rudy were there with mom and dad at that time. I guess I'll have to ask him later since we were in different classes, Jason being in 7th grade while I'm here in 6th. Lucky for me, the bell rang and everyone quickly got up and made their way out of the building.

When I was outside in front of the school, I was looking all over for Jason. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly spun around, knocking the person's hand off of my shoulder. It's a good thing my dad was a sensei at the local dojo. As I backed up a good distance, I realized that it was Jason who had snuck up on me.

"You know not to sneak up on me right? I could've broken your arm!" I exclaimed frustrated at how he could've forgotten my number one rule. "A simple 'Hey Terra,' would've worked."

"Sorry, I forgot," Jason apologized. "Now come on, were gonna be late for class!" He grabbed me by the arm and started to sprint off into the direction of the plaza. Luckily he didn't notice the blush forming on my face at his touch. The thing is, I kinda have a crush on Jason, but we're best friends and it would be kinda awkward if I liked him or the other way around, so I usually don't get my hopes up. Once we arrived in front of our dojo, he let go of my arm. I quickly stopped and breathed, catching my breath.

"Next time," I croaked. "Tell me when we're about to start running so I can catch my breath first."

"Come on, this could be the first time we're actually here before everyone else!" Jason exclaimed quickly walking into the dojo. I followed and looked around the dojo, my eyes falling on the pictures of Yuki, Cole, and their pups with their owners. I walked up to them to get a better look. A smile grew on face when I saw a group photo of all of them, a statue of a dog in the middle.

"Watcha looking at?" Jason asked, coming up beside me.

"Did your mom and dad ever tell you about Yuki?" I asked Jason, my eyes still trained on the group photo.

"I think I remember my mom talking to my dad about it once, but no they never told me about it directly," Jason answered.

"Then maybe you'd like to hear it?" Jason and I turned around to face our sensei, otherwise known as my dad, Jack Anderson. I ran up and hugged him. "And how was your day Terra?"

"Great! Everyone in my class really liked the story of Yuki," I told him cheerfully.

"The I guess I'll tell everyone the story after class," Dad said.

"Okay!" I smiled.

* * *

><p>We were all awestruck. Okay, I already heard the story before but it never seems to get old. Everyone else was sitting on the mat, trying to process the story into their heads.<p>

"So, what do you think?" Aunt Jaine asked, standing beside her husband, Uncle Jerry.

"Wow," said Sera, Uncle Eddie and Aunt Emma's daughter.

"That was one story," Carter added, Uncle Milton and Aunt Julie smiled at his reaction.

"I wish I could meet all of them, the dogs I mean," Reyla said, daughter of the dancing pair.

"I miss them," Mom said, dad's arm draped over her shoulder.

"We all do, Kim," Dad said.

"Is Bobby still in Japan?" I asked. All eyes were on me. I froze, hating all the attention. One of the reasons why I don't participate in karate competitions.

"Yeah, he is, but he came by to visit a few times over the years," Uncle Rudy answered.

"Hey mom, after hearing this story, I really want a dog, so... Can I have one?" Jason asked facing Aunt Lyna.

"Yeah can I have one too?" begged Sera.

"Hey, I want one too!" Carter added.

Mom and dad stared at me, expecting me to ask them for a dog as well.

"I don't want a dog..." I told them, their eyes widening in surprise. "I want a puppy!"

Everyone started to beg each of their parents for dog or puppy, the noise level in the room increasing by the minute.

"Tell you what," shouted Aunt Jaine over all of our voices. After we all quieted down Aunt Emma continued.

"We'll think about it, alright?"

All of us pre-teens gathered together talking about if we should agree or continue begging them until they break and say yes. Jason and Sera were voting for begging, while Carter and Reyla were voting to let the adults talk it over, making me stuck in the middle. All eyes were on me again. Why do I always have to be the center of attention?

"Jason and Sera's idea of begging 'til they break may work," I started, earning a smile from Jason, making my decision even harder. "But Carter and Reyla's idea to agree with our parents may also work out as well."

"So who's side are you on?" Sera demanded, making me flinch at her sudden outburst.

Wanting to get this over with, I hastily made a decision. "I'll let them talk." Jason and Sera seemed a bit upset, but went with the plan.

"We've decided to let you guys talk about it," Reyla said.

"Can we go home now? I have some homework I still need to finish," I said.

* * *

><p>I was eating breakfast quietly when my mom said something that made me choke on my waffle.<p>

"What?" I asked, after recovering from almost getting waffle into my lungs.

"You can have a puppy," my mom repeated. I beamed at my mom and hugged her before going over to my dad and hugging him as well. I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"I'm going to Jason's to tell him the news," I told them before walking out the door.

"Jason, hurry up and get the door you lazy bum!" I exclaimed, my fist pounding on his door repeatedly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called from behind the door. Once we were on the sidewalk, I screamed out, "My parents said yes!" It's a good thing it was early in the day, because if people heard my sudden out burst, they would've thought I was crazy.

"Quiet down," hushed Jason. "Anyways, my parents said yes too. We're going to go get one after school."

"My parents never told me when I was going to get mine, I hope it's soon though!" I said happily.

We stopped by Sera, Carter, and Reyla's houses on our way to school. From what Carter had heard, all of our parents talked it out together, which meant that they all agreed on one thing; the kids can have a puppy.

After another long day of school, I rushed outside and saw my mom waving at me. I hopped into the shotgun of her car and she took me to the plaza. Dad was waiting at the parking lot. When he got into the car, I asked the both of them, "Where are we going?"

"To get you a puppy of course," Dad said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I squealed in excitement, which rarely happened since squealing hurt my throat.

"So Terra, what kind of puppy do you want?" Mom asked, eyes on the road.

"An Akita Inu of course!" I exclaimed. Both of my parents chuckled at my answer.

"What are you going to name it?" Dad asked.

"If it's a boy Tsume or Hachi, but if it's a girl, then I'll name her Yuki or Hikaru," I answered after some thought.

"Hikaru?" Dad asked.

"Carter told me that it meant radiance," I explained.

When we arrived at the breeding grounds, I was surprised to see everyone else there as well. I looked up at the sign on building. It read 'Bobby Wasabi's Inu's'. I turned around and asked my mom, "When did Bobby Wasabi start to fund this place?"

"A few years after all the dogs passed. He said that this place would be to honor they great friends we've all lost," Uncle Rudy answered.

As we were listening to one of the care takers that worked here, I noticed something written on the wall behind the front desk. I walk up to it to get a better view. It was the Wasabi Code, but below it was something else. 'What better way to learn true loyalty than to raise an Akita? - Bobby Wasabi'. Huh, I wonder if he really said that.

"Come on, Terra," Jason called. I turned my head in his direction, noticing that everyone else had already followed the worker to the puppies. I hurried over to Jason, then we went to find everyone else. It wasn't really hard. All we had to do was follow the sound of puppies barking.

"They're so adorable!" Reyla exclaimed. She was holding one in her arms and it was just pawing at Reyla's face.

"Hey there little guy," Carter said, petting the one in front of him.

"Are they going to be big when they grow up?" Sera asked. The worker informed her that they were going to be pretty large dogs. "I'm not such a huge fan of large dogs."

"Well we do have this one puppy," the worker said. "I'll go get him."

"Go on Jason, Terra, pick one," smiled Aunt Lyna. I was looking at all the puppies. There were about 12-14 of them in the little fenced area outside. Reyla and Carter already have their favourites. Jason walked into the little fenced cage and carefully stepped over each puppy when he stopped and bent down to pick one up. The puppy had a mixture of 3 colours. Black, tan and white.

"Your different from all the others," Jason said looking at the puppy right in the eyes. The puppy looked at him before he barked at Jason. "I am so getting you."

"Here you are," said the worker, handing over the small puppy to Sera. It was smaller than the other pups but looked quite the same.

"What makes him so special?" Sera asked.

"He isn't an Akita," answered the worker, which surprised all of us. "He's a Shiba."

"And how big will these guys grow?"

"Medium size. When all of your pups are grown up, you'll be able to see the difference," the worker explained. He turned to face me. "You're the last one."

I scanned my eyes over the puppies that were left. I wanted the perfect one, and my eyes found it. I picked up the pup farthest away from everyone and smiled.

"Hi there," I said. The puppy was everything I wanted. It didn't look like Yuki with its albino fur, but I knew that this puppy was the one. After our parents paid for all of our new pups, we all went to the local park and just started to get to know each other.

"Here Bandit! Here boy!" Jason called patting his legs as he tried to get Bandit's attention.

"Arf!" barked Hachi, the little Shiba chasing after Sera.

"I don't get it Carter, why won't Jesse fetch?" Reyla asked, puzzled about why her puppy won't fetch. Carter face-palmed.

"Were you even paying attention to the story?" Carter asked. Carter stretched out his hand at Jesse and Kai. "They won't fetch until we prove our loyalty to them!"

"And how do you suppose we do that? Save them from a getting hit by a car?" Reyla argued back. I laughed. They were always like this. I feel bad for Jesse and Kai though.

"Arf!" I looked down at the ground to see my little white fuzzball sitting patiently. I crouched and started to pet her. She barked and started to jump. I laughed. Hikaru had started to chase her tail. It was too cute.

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov<p>

It's amazing to think that it's been 14 years since we were all in Japan. Honestly the trip to Japan made all of us more grateful for the wonderful friends and family we have. Right now, while the kids were playing with their new friends, all of us were sitting underneath some trees, watching over them.

"They look just like us when we Yuki had pups," Jack smiled.

"Here we go again," I said.

Everyone started to laugh at my words, realizing how true they were.

"It won't be so bad this time," Milton said.

"Yeah, because we're here to make sure they won't make the same mistakes we did," Rudy said.

"I miss Meatball," Jerry said. Jaine leaned on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Who doesn't miss any of them?" Lyna asked.

"Well, at least now we've got some new members to the family," Eddie said.

"And new warriors," Jack added.

I leaned against Jack's shoulder, and smiled. Thinking how much these pups and our kids are gonna remind me of us, and how many new memories they're gonna make. And the start of a new story begins... now.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, the Epilogue! Sorry if you're confused about some parts. I really enjoyed writing this. Especially the JasonTerra moments. With a little hint of Reyla/Carter. Sera will find her perfect guy. Anyways I think I might write a fanfic about Jerry and Jaine, a plot bunny hopped into my brain while writing this author's note. My only problem. I have 3 more fanfics to finish, and I have a another plot bunny for PJO. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading the epilogue, even though I kinda ran out of ideas.**

**Review, alert, or fav!**


End file.
